Deductive Reasoning
by lcvald
Summary: Severus has his magic bound for five years as a punishment for his role in Dumbledores death.  After years away from the wizarding world and a satisfying career he returns to find a new mystery, a new job and a new love.
1. Chapter 1

"Severus Snape you are sentenced to five years without magic. Your powers will be bound as a consequence for your role in the death of Albus Dumbledore."

Harry stood outraged, "Minister you saw the same memories I did, Dumbledore made him do it, he was already dying. This is ridiculous, without Professor Snape I would have failed miserably."

"Mr. Potter the Wizengamot has made their decision, five years without magic. Court is adjourned." Kingsley Shacklebolt the new minister looked apologetic but stood by the Wizengamots decision.

Harry was about to protest again when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Leave it."

"It's not fair Professor."

"Many things in life aren't fair Harry. I learned that a long time ago. The fact that I'm alive is a miracle. I'll survive five years as a muggle." He said quietly.

"But how will you live, what will you do for money?" Hermione was concerned about her former professor.

"For twenty years I worked and lived at Hogwarts at very little expense. I have a savings and some muggle investments and the money from several patents. My money is not in Gringotts but in the muggle banks, I'll be fine. I may travel a bit and visit my father's family in the states, it's been a while and unlike my father my aunt and uncle are pleasant, good people." The former Death Eater nodded to Hermione, Remus and the newly returned Sirius who were there with Harry for the hearing and walked out of the courtroom. That was the last anyone had seen of him for five years.

The decision to leave England was an easy one for Severus. He was not as detached from the muggle world as some thought. He had made some smart investments when he was younger and they paid off handsomely. One of the first things he did was to get a passport and visa to visit and work in the states. It was fairly easy for him since Kingsley offered to help feeling guilty that he couldn't sway the Wizengamot. Kingsley had a decent relationship with the muggle Prime Minister who was able to help Severus's paperwork be expedited. So Severus Snape had a work visa for the United States for six years. He already called his aunt in New York and asked if he could stay there until he was settled. She was thrilled to have her nephew stay for as long as he needed to. Finding a job to satisfy the requirements of the visa would be his main focus, he didn't need the money to survive but he did need a job to be able to stay.

Selling the house in Spinners End was easy enough. There was a developer who wanted to turn the old area into the newest trendy neighborhood so Severus sold the old house for a decent sum that he added to his account which was now in an American bank.

The next thing he did before leaving for the states was to freshen up his muggle wardrobe. He was done with robes for a while and bought several pairs of jeans, slacks, button down shirts and some casual shirts. Then he got a haircut, not a trim but a short haircut that made him look years younger.

On a crisp November day Severus Snape said goodbye to England for a while. He knew he had to go away to deal with losing his magic for five years. He wasn't looking forward to the trip. The last time he was on a plane was when he was thirteen and went to visit his family; he hated it then and didn't care for it much more now. When he landed at JFK airport he was met by his Aunt Grace, Uncle John and their spouses. He followed them out to their car and began life as a muggle.

Getting a job was much easier than he thought. His uncle was well aware of Severus's past and his work for the order and hired him as a consultant. Jonathan Snape had immigrated to America when he was in college and became a citizen, he was a retired FBI agent who is asked to consult on many cases involving serial killers and missing persons. He was also a noted author of suspense novels and asked Severus to work with him as a consultant. Within a year Severus was asked to consult on some cases with the bureau by the director who was also privy to Severus's past. Americans are much more progressive in the Wizarding world then the British. Their top government agencies were well aware of the existence of the magical world and knew about the events in Europe. The American minister himself had contacted Severus and told him he completely disagreed with his sentence and knew it was a purely political move. Though Severus could not use magic he was well regarded for his intellect and it was his intellect that had him working with the top agents in the FBI as a behavioral analyst.

Severus Snape fell into a comfortable life in America, he spent a great deal of time with his family and adored his younger cousins. Uncle John's children Alexandra and Daniel were both younger, Ally was thirty when Severus moved there and Dan was thirty-two. Both had interesting careers, Dan was a lawyer and Ally was a freelance writer. His Aunt Grace and Uncle Richard had three children, two boys and a girl. Thomas, Brian and Victoria were thirty, twenty-nine and twenty three respectively. The two boys had followed in their father's footsteps and became doctors; one was a neurologist and the other a cardiologist. Victoria was working on her masters in forensics at NYU and was looking forward to working in law enforcement. They were definitely a family of high achievers.

He had been surprised when Hermione Granger had sent him a letter with her address. He had not intended on staying in touch with anyone from the Wizarding world, but seeing her letter brought a smile to his face. He wrote back with his address and sent it the conventional way. Before he knew it they were writing back and forth at least once a week. Harry was living at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Hermione had stayed there briefly until she was able to retrieve her parents and bring them back to England.

Through Hermione Severus was able to write to Minerva, and the marauders. They were the only people he really cared to keep in touch with. He was grateful to Harry for saving his life. Harry had returned to the Shrieking Shack with Fawkes to heal him. That was just before Harry took off into the forest to face Voldemort. Severus took a few potions and when the fight broke out again he joined in saving Remus's life and shielding Fred Weasley from a curse that would have killed him. The Dark Lord was shocked to say the least to find Severus Snape alive and fighting on the side of the light. Since then they talked primarily about Lily and how much she loved her son.

In the months following the war Severus, Remus and Sirius were able to put the past behind them and work towards a friendship. That was before the trial, before the Wizengamot had decided to put Snape on trial after they had called him a hero. It was because the press, namely Rita Skeeter had wondered how the authorities could allow Dumbledore's murderer to go free. Severus accepted the hand of friendship from the marauders and began to move away from the scowling, snarky man he had become in order to fulfill his promise to Lily and Dumbledore.

He sent a letter to Harry and one to Remus in Hermione's care and was surprised when Harry sent him a letter with a PO Box number. He didn't realize he would enjoy hearing from these people but he did. He tried to advise Harry about his Auror training, Remus with his lycanthropy and Hermione with her studies. Sadly Remus wrote to him to tell him that he and Tonks were divorcing, she had an affair and he couldn't forgive her. Sirius wrote that Tonks had an affair with another woman and Remus was not handling her rejection well. Hermione wrote about her classes, she was going to Cambridge to study political science, Kingsley offered her an internship at the ministry in his office and once she graduated she would work as a liaison between the two ministers in almost the same capacity as he did.

Severus knew Hermione would be a success; she was the consummate over achiever. He tried to be happy for the beautiful Gryffindor when she told him she was engaged to Ron Weasley and had moved in with him, then two years ago when she wrote that she and Ron broke up because of his infidelity he was sad for her but secretly glad it happened before marriage. He began to find himself becoming more and more enamored of her and wondered if she was still single when he returned if she would be interested in an older man.

It wasn't as if he didn't date, he did. He never dated anyone seriously because he knew he would be leaving to go back to England eventually. He loved New York and his family but he was English and he missed it.

Five years later on an October day he received an owl that stated as of November first he would be given back his wand and his powers would be unbound. He knew the day would come when he would have his magic back. He tried to prepare his family for his inevitable departure. There were tears and promises to keep in touch and Severus being able to use his magic told them it would be easy for him to visit more often by port key. He promised to return the following June for Brian's wedding.

Resigning from a job he truly loved was the hardest. He was flabbergasted when the director told him if he was interested in putting together a similar unit in England he would give it his full support.

He wrote to Hermione who had since moved back to Grimmauld Place. He told her he was returning to England and was looking forward to seeing everyone.

Severus did not return to England until after spring, his aunts insisted that he stay for the holidays. He agreed and in May he was taking a port key from the American ministry to the Ministry in London where he was greeted by the Minister himself.

"Severus welcome home, you have been missed." Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he ushered Severus to his office.

"Minister, I want to thank you for all your help, it made my transition into the muggle world easier." Severus said as he took a seat.

Kingsley looked at the man who risked so much for their world and was punished because of politics. "Please no formalities between us, its Kingsley as it always was. Now do you have a place to stay?"

"I have a hotel room for the next week until I can finalize my lease on a flat in the city."

"Are you going to live among muggles still?"

"I like the technology." He smirked as only Snape could.

"Severus I have been told by the American minister that you worked for their FBI as an analyst, is that true?"

"Yes it is, I started working for them as a consultant with my uncle, eventually I was hired as part of a team of analysts. We worked on cases involving serial killers."

Kingsley looked at Severus, "You made quite an impression Severus, the Americans were sorry to see you go. Now that your back I was wondering if you would consider forming that sort of team for us."

Severus knew something was wrong, "Why?"

"There have been incidents lately." Kingsley looked at Severus.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"Three murders in a month's time, a wizard in Diagon alley, a witch in Hogsmeade and an older wizard in Godric's Hollow. All of them were murdered by muggle methods but the places they were killed were…"

"Not visible to muggles unless they were with a witch or wizard. How were they murdered?"

"One was a gunshot to the head, a stabbing, and the last one was strangulation. Severus we don't know how to investigate this. Harry has been working on the case and insists we need someone from the muggle world from a CSI unit to help, whatever that is."

"Crime Scene Investigators, they use DNA and…" Severus stopped at the confused look on the minister's face. "Harry is correct in his assumption; the muggles know how to investigate these types of crimes better than wizards."

"Severus I am offering you a job, with complete control over who is on your team, you can even bring on a muggle investigator. We need to find the murderer before he strikes again. People are getting scared."

Severus told Kingsley he would investigate these murders, as far as it being permanent he would let him know. He said good bye and agreed to meet again on Monday. His next stop was the realtors and then on Saturday he was going to Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

_The ususal disclaimers apply; I do not own Harry Potter or his friends._

_This would be my version of a Voldemort/Dumbledore free Severus._

Severus stood on the porch at number twelve Grimmauld Place and knocked. The door opened and there was the smiling face of Remus Lupin on the other side. "Severus, welcome home. Come on in we've been expecting you." Severus noticed that the werewolf looked healthier than ever. The job as a department head at the ministry suited him.

"We?"

"Me, Sirius and Harry of course. They're in the kitchen."

He followed Remus to the kitchen, "Remus you look well."

"Thank you, it's amazing what a good job and good friends will do. You look well also Severus, it seems living in America agreed with you."

"Yes it did but I missed England."

When Severus entered the kitchen he saw his one time nemesis and former student sitting together having a drink. Sirius looked up and grinned.

"Well the old dungeon bat returns. Welcome home Severus." He stood up and held out his hand and Severus shook it.

Harry Potter also stood up and held out his hand, "Welcome home Professor." Severus was shocked; when he left Harry was an eighteen year old boy. The person standing in front of him was a young confident man.

"I think we can dispense with the Professor Harry. I am no longer nor will I ever be a professor again."

"Well then shall we call you Special Agent Snape? Really Severus, you were working for the FBI?

Remus asked.

Sitting down Severus accepted the muggle beer Harry handed him.

He nodded, "I was a consultant at first then an analyst. It was interesting work and I like to think I was helpful."

"From what Kingsley said you were very helpful, an asset according to the American Minister of Magic." Sirius added.

"Did you get to carry a gun?" Harry asked with a silly grin on his face.

Severus laughed, "How old are you? Of course I carried a gun and no I never used it. They are vile things; I've seen firsthand what they can do. Enough about that, where are the rest of the Golden Trio?"

"Ron's on tour with the Cannon's and Hermione will be here shortly, she's shopping."

"And the rest of the Weasley's?

"Ginny will be here later, she's visiting Luna and Molly and Arthur are in Romania visiting Charlie. The twins are coming later and Bill and Fleur will be here with Minerva soon. We put together a welcome back Severus party. Hope you don't mind."

"No it will be good to see everyone."

They heard the front door open and someone came down the stairs. Severus Snape did not expect to have the physical reaction he had to her. Hermione Granger was always pretty but maturity added much more to her beautiful face.

Hermione stopped short when she saw Severus. She knew he would be there today but did not expect to react to him the way she did. He stood as she entered the kitchen carrying shopping bags that were obviously from boutiques. Severus raised his eyebrows when he saw the La Senza bag and Hermione blushed.

"Professor, it's good to see you."

"Call him Severus Mione; he's no longer a professor." Harry joked.

arryu joked.H

Hermione laughed at her best friend, "Well then it's good to see you Severus."

She hoped the catch in her voice wasn't heard. She couldn't get over the change in him. He no longer scowled so that made a difference, he had cut his hair short and it was very attractive. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up in deference to the warm weather, it showed how toned he was. Hermione realized a while ago she was attracted to older men. She happened to now live with two of the sexiest forty something's in Wizarding England. Even with his large nose Severus fit right in with them. Hermione looked at his forearms admiring his muscles and noticed the Dark Mark had been altered. She laughed when she recognized it.

"Severus I didn't know you were a Deadhead?"

Snape looked at his arm, "I wouldn't say Deadhead but I was a fan."

Noticing the other men looked confused he held up his arm, "I found a very talented tattoo artist in New York who was able to disguise the Dark Mark as a Grateful Dead tattoo. I told him I had joined a gang when I was younger and wanted the memory of that erased."

"Well he definitely did a good job." Hermione said as she once again admired the toned arm.

Severus studied the young woman in front of him. She had definitely grown up. Her hair was no longer bushy but was tamed into curls pulled away from her face into a pony tail. She wore a sleeveless pale blue linen dress and white sandals. She looked like a sophisticated young woman and Severus found himself once again hoping she was still single.

"Did a little shopping Hermione?" Sirius teased as he motioned towards her numerous bags.

"Hmm, I see a La Senza bag, and that would be for whom?" Harry added.

"What's La Senza? Remus asked.

"Sexy lingerie," Harry answered.

Hermione snorted, "They also have the usual undergarments and clothing you idiot. As for who? Myself since I'll be the only one seeing them." She said as she sat at the table. Harry asked her if she wanted a beer and she asked for pumpkin juice instead.

"That's right no more Mr. Weasley." Severus said as he glanced at her bare legs.

"No more Ron. He strayed and I had enough."

"You haven't dated since?"

She smiled, "No one has garnered my interest, yet."

"She turned me down flat, some hogwash about me being Harry's godfather and a playboy." Sirius tried to look wounded and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Severus then looked at Remus, "I adore Hermione and think she is stunning but she is too much like a niece to me."

Then Severus looked at Harry, "Hey she's my best friend and besides I'm with Ginny."

Severus looked at the laughing Hermione. He was more than interested now.

"So Mione did you get a dress for the ministry gala?" Harry asked.

She smiled, "As a matter of fact I did. Did you three get your tuxedo's, it's black tie since the Prime Minister will be there."

Severus heard three groans. Apparently they forgot or had chosen to forget to rent their suits. The muggle Prime minister and some other muggles of high ranking will be there and in deference to them Kingsley had requested everyone dress for a formal black tie affair. Severus was given the invitation yesterday at the ministry.

"Severus? Do you…"

He held his hand up to stop her, "I own one. I went to several formal functions with the bureau and decided to buy one instead of renting."

Sirius asked Severus what he would be doing now that he was back. He told then about his conversation with Kingsley and noted the concerned look on Harry's face.

"I told Kingsley that we needed help from the muggles, they have far more advanced techniques than we do."

"Harry I would like it if you would work with me on this, you too Remus. I've thought about it and agree we need a few experts. I have someone in mind and if they are willing to come to England I think they will be a great help."

"I would be honored to work with you. Did Kingsley give you the details?"

"Just the bare facts, we'll discuss this further on Monday. It seems Kingsley wants more open relations with the Muggle government."

Sirius looked at Severus, "I have finally taken my seat on the Wizengamot. I have to tell you the older members are in an uproar, they are so stuck in the old way of thinking. The way the world is today we have to have a better relationship with the world's governments. The elitist attitude we have always had no longer fits in today's climate. I told Kingsley myself that we should look at how the Americans work together."

Severus laughed, "They don't have the same elitist attitude but the reason they work together is because they have to know everything the other is doing. It's not only with the magical world, it's all their agencies. The FBI is suspicious of the CIA and the CIA is suspicious of everyone. The American Minister has good relations with the President and the agency heads because he knows what secrecy can manifest. If the past ministers went to the government about Voldemort perhaps we could have worked together and some lives may not have been lost."

Everyone agreed that the old ideas had to be changed and replaced with more modern views. They went to the sitting room where Severus noticed there was a television. Sirius noticed him looking at it.

"Harry and Hermione were determined to get technology to work here so they worked tirelessly to get the telly to work as well as a DVD player. They were even able to get satellite service." He grinned and looked at Harry, "Did I get that right?"

"Finally, it took you long enough to learn the difference between DVD's and CD's."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Anyway we are all addicted to the Soprano's and Mione likes Sex and The City." He said grinning.

"Don't say it." Hermione warned Sirius.

"What? That I like Sex and The City too?" He smirked.

"Idiot," She said and sat down.

They heard a pop and a house elf Severus remembered as Winky walked over to Hermione.

"Missy Hermione do you want Winky to put your bags in your room?

"Yes Winky thank you."

"Should I puts everything away for you?" The little house elf asked.

"No, that won't be necessary; I'll take care of it."

When the house elf left Harry laughed, "You just don't want her to be scandalized by the sexy lingerie you probably bought."

Hermione gave him a glare and then noticed Severus was grinning. He really looked good.

"Severus these two," she pointed at Sirius and Remus, " are going to the gala stag, are you bringing anyone?"

Severus looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Did she just give him an opening? Well what the hell he was going to go with it.

"Well that depends Hermione; do you have a date for the gala?"

She blushed, "No I was going to go alone as well."

"Then will you allow me to escort you?"

Hermione was on pins and needles, "I would be honored."

Sirius barked, "Did you just ask her out on a date?"

"And you said yes?" Harry added.

"With no hesitation at all," Observed Remus.

Hermione stood up, "What can I say I am a woman who knows what she wants." She winked at Severus and excused herself to go put away her purchases.

"I don't believe it, Hermione going out on a date after all this time. Snape you're my hero." Sirius said.

"She really hasn't dated? That's hard to believe, she's beautiful."

Harry made sure she was upstairs and then put up a silencing charm. "There's more to it than Ron cheating."

"They had a very public breakup." Sirius said.

"It was at the gala two years ago. Ron and Hermione showed up together but you could see something was going on." Remus explained.

Harry took over the story, "Ron had a great season with the Cannon's and his 'fan girls' were fawning all over him. One of them was Lavender Brown, remember her."

Severus remembered the girl from Hogwarts.

"Well at some point during the night Hermione couldn't find Ron. She looked everywhere for him, we were supposed to open the dancing. She couldn't find him so she danced with Sirius instead. She finally found him after the dance in a little used hallway very much involved with Lavender. He followed Hermione when she ran out still zipping his pants. She turned around and slapped him right in front of everyone. Then he told her if she was more responsive in the bedroom he wouldn't have to look elsewhere. She was mortified and ran out of the gala. Of course the three of us, Ginny and Draco ran after her. She wouldn't talk to any of us that night. Then she came here the next morning with all her things and asked if she could stay here. Of course Sirius said yes, the night before we were going to ask her to come here anyway."

Severus was shocked, "That idiot embarrassed her in front of all her peers? I bet their issues in the bedroom had nothing to do with Hermione." The others agreed.

"So Hermione hasn't dated since. It's not that there haven't been offers, look at her. It's because in matters of the heart she has low self esteem."

Severus looked at Sirius, "Is that why you continue to tease her?"

"Hermione is stunning and sexy but she is Harry's best friend and it would be awkward."

"So does Weasley still come around here?"

Harry shook his head, "No, we had a falling out after that, he's with Lavender now, she travels with the team. Our friendship is very strained now and the twins torture him whenever they see him."

They talked a little more while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

Upstairs in her room Hermione was putting away clothes. By now she thought Harry would have told Severus about the gala two years ago. She was definitely over Ron but what he said in front of everyone still stung. She knew their sex life was lacking, Ron did not take her pleasure into consideration. Thinking about her date for this year's Gala Hermione was sure that man knew how to please a woman.

Looking at the dress she bought for the event she was more than pleased. It was red, strapless and form fitting. The dress had a small train and it looked amazing on her. She had also bought a pair of strappy sandals to go with it. She knew she spent a little too much but now that she was going with Severus she wanted to knock his socks off, and in this dress she would.

After putting everything away she went down to the kitchen to see if she could help. The house elves were now used to Hermione wanting to help cook, they knew she enjoyed it and they liked it when she would sing while she worked. Tonight though they told her they had everything under control and she should join the others and act as hostess.

You see Winky saw what Hermione had bought and Kreacher heard Severus ask her to the Gala. The house elves did not like Ron and were sad Hermione was hurt. They liked the idea of Hermione going out with Severus.

Once back in the sitting room Hermione saw Harry playing chess with Sirius she joined Remus and Severus who were having a discussion. When Remus left to floo call Tonks about Teddy visiting Severus and Hermione were left in a quiet corner of the room.

"So are you really happy to be back Severus?"

He laughed, "I had a good time in America and was happy to have the time to spend with my family but I missed England and good fish and chips. They try over there but it's not the same."

"Was that the first thing you did yesterday?"

"No the first thing I did was talk to Kingsley then I got my flat in order. I haven't had a chance to go to my favorite pub. I don't suppose the house elves made fish and chips."

"No I'm afraid not," she smiled, "but there is always lunch tomorrow, you could satisfy your craving then."

Severus thought he would enjoy that lunch with a beautiful Gryffindor. "Would you like to join me tomorrow for lunch? The best fish and chips in London."

"I'd love to."

"Good I'll pick you up at noon."

"Severus is this a date?"

"I hope the first of many."

She grinned, "Me too."

They both turned when they heard the door open and saw Ginny Weasley walk in. She hugged Harry and went over to welcome Severus home. After greeting her former potions master Ginny asked Hermione if she bought a dress for the gala and when Hermione said yes she asked to see it. Hermione knew this was a ruse to get her alone for some quick girl talk.

Upstairs in Hermione's room Ginny squealed, "Oh my God Hermione when did that man get that hot?"

"I think with the stress of being a spy gone and the new haircut and clothes we are seeing the real Severus. By the way he's escorting me to the Gala next Saturday and we have a lunch date tomorrow."

Ginny's eyes widened, "The man works fast doesn't he? Ok let's see this dress." When Hermione showed her the gown the redhead whistled, "You will definitely turn heads in that. You know Ron and Lavender will be there."

Hermione sighed, "Yes I know, I only hope Severus isn't turned off by what Ron said two years ago."

"Oh Mione no one believes what my idiot brother said. Even Malfoy said if there was a problem it was with him because you are bloody gorgeous. He said if he wasn't gay you would be with him."

Hermione snorted, "Not likely, I like my men tall, dark and dangerous."

Ginny laughed, "That's obvious, come on let's see what tall, dark and dangerous is up to."

When they walked into the sitting room they saw Severus Snape with a woman in his arms, not any woman but Minerva McGonagall.

"Why won't you come back to teach. Horace is driving me crazy with his antics."

"Because I hated teaching Minnie. Albus made me stay there because of Harry, Harry's not there, Voldemort's dead, no more Death Eaters, no more teaching."

Minerva shrugged and said to Bill Weasley who was laughing, "Well I tried."

Ginny and Hermione greeted Minerva, Bill and Fleur and then they all went in to dinner. They had a wonderful time and then the twins arrived for desert. They thanked Severus for being such a pain in the arse teacher; because of his standards they are able to create some very lucrative products.

"I'm almost afraid to ask to see some of these amazing products."

"Be afraid Severus, be very afraid. These two are still a menace." Hermione warned with a smile that took his breath away. Are all these men idiots? How could they let her stay single this long.

"Aw Mione you never did appreciate our talent." Fred pouted.

"It's not your talent I'm afraid of; it's your sick sense of humor."

"You know you love us Mione." George said.

She snorted but smiled. She did love them dearly. Why was it she had to get involved with the one Weasley who was an idiot?

The gathering broke up about ten and the only ones left were the inhabitants of the old house. They sat in the library enjoying a cup of tea before bed.

"Well young lady I hear you have a date tomorrow with a certain former professor, and I don't mean Remus." Sirius teased.

Hermione looked at the smirking marauder, "Yes Sirius I do, Severus wants to get some authentic fish and chips. You don't have a problem with me dating him do you?"

Remus looked at Hermione, "Of course not. After the war the three of us sat down and talked and put our past behind us. It was a very adult moment for Sirius."

"Hey I can do adult! Really Hermione we're fine with it. The man couldn't keep his eyes off of you all night."

Harry laughed, "She couldn't keep her eyes off of him either."

Ginny shook her head, "You guys did notice how different he looks. I mean he still has a big nose but with the haircut and new clothes he looks great."

Hermione nodded, "Since he spent so much time in New York he has some New York style."

Remus held up his hand, "Ok enough about the attributes of Severus Snape. I for one am jealous he has a date for the Gala and I'm stuck with Padfoot. No offense Pads but you're not really my type, any way good night to you all." Then he headed up to his bedroom.

Everyone else soon followed and Hermione fell asleep dreaming of a tall sexy dark haired wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Severus picked Hermione up at noon and took her to a pub in Covent Garden. He said he used to come here all the time for fish and chips in the summer and even brought Albus there once.

Looking around Hermione wondered how Albus Dumbledore fit in with the crowd. Severus laughed at the look on her face. "I made him wear muggle clothes and told the waitress he was my grandfather. He loved it, he loved muggles." He whispered.

He asked her about her work as a liaison at the ministry and she told him she loved working with both ministers. Hermione was curious about Severus's work with the FBI. He told her about the cases he worked on and she was horrified by some of them. He told her about the people he worked with and how the ladies wanted to add color to his wardrobe.

"So they took me to out shopping one day and made me buy any other color but black. I tried to get away with dark gray but they wouldn't allow it."

"Ladies huh?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes", she answered honestly.

"Don't be, two are married and the technical analyst is completely crazy but I adore her. She is very much involved with an analyst in the CIA, he's just as eccentric."

"So they gave you a makeover?"

"They just added color to my clothes; I had the haircut before I left England. It was a good distraction; we saw so many horrible cases that doing something as mundane as shopping lifted their spirits. I liked it because it was the first time woman other than family made a fuss over me."

"Oh Severus I don't think you're going to have that problem anymore. The snarky potions master has been replaced with a very attractive soon to be ministry agent."

"Hmmm, maybe there's only one woman I am interested in. I dated in the states but nothing serious. I finally have a life I can share with someone."

Hermione smiled, "You gave so much of yourself to the order it's your turn now."

"What about you Hermione, why haven't you dated since you broke it off with Weasley?"

She sighed, "I know the three meddlers told you about what Ron did at the Gala two years ago. They can't help themselves. In answer to your question most men want to date me to prove Ron wrong or because I'm the friend of the famous Harry Potter."

"Hermione they may want to date you because you're an intelligent, interesting gorgeous woman."

She smirked, "The men who have asked me out aren't my type either."

"So what's your type?"

She looked thoughtful, "Tall, dark, intelligent, sexy, I don't ask for much."

He laughed, "It sounds like your describing Black."

"Did I mention mature, loves books and has a sexy voice."

He was enjoying this banter with her, "I may know someone like that."

"So Severus what's your type?" She was hoping she would like his answer.

"Presently I have to say my type is petite, brunette though her hair has some blonde in it, has chocolate colored eyes, is brilliant, a book lover and she has killer legs." He took a long look at her legs. She had a on a light green sundress and white high heel sandals, her legs were tanned and looked good in the short dress.

"Wow."

"Hermione can I be honest?"

"Please."

Severus took her hand, "These past few years when we were corresponding I grew to care a great deal about you. I was jealous of Weasley because he had the perfect woman as far as I was concerned. I was furious with him when he hurt you and now that I know the full story I can't wait to see the fool to let him know what I think. You are beautiful but the real attraction is to the woman you are inside. I would like to pursue a relationship with you beyond this friendship we have. Could you see yourself dating an older man."

"I thought this was a date?" She smiled.

"You know what I mean Hermione."

She squeezed his hand, "I can absolutely see myself dating an older man, and besides forty-four is not old."

"Older enough to be your father some would say."

"No you're not; my father is fifty-eight." She told him her parents were older when they had her after their practice was a success. They were not crazy about Ron, they thought he was too immature for Hermione and her mother had told her that maybe she should look for someone more mature.

They laughed and continued their conversation. When they were done with lunch they walked around the district and Severus noticed the advertisements for the theatre. He told Hermione his cousins dragged him to the theatre in New York and he actually enjoyed it. He asked if she would like to see a play in the future and she said she would love to. Neither wanted the date to end so they went to a nearby park and sat on a bench by a manmade lake. They were holding hands and he pulled her closer and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and he lowered his head so he could brush her lips with his.

Hermione never believed there were perfect moments but this moment in time was definitely as close to perfect as she had experienced. The kiss was a gentle caress and in it there was a promise. It was soft and sensual and made her body sing. It was the most romantic moment she had ever had. She sighed when their lips parted and that was enough for Severus to kiss her again this time it was more than a caress it was passionate and when she parted her lips he moaned and invaded her mouth with his tongue slowly and their tongues met in an exquisite dance.

Pulling away Severus looked at the woman in his arms, unresponsive his arse.

"I have never been kissed like that before. That was amazing."

"Then you have never been properly kissed." He said as his lips met hers one again.

Later Hermione walked into the front hall at Grimmauld Place after another snogging session with Severus. She could kiss that man forever. She heard voices in the kitchen and went to see who was there.

She walked down the stairs to find Sirius and Harry chatting while Kreacher prepared dinner.

"Well young lady that was an awfully long lunch." Sirius said smirking.

She sat down next to Harry, "Really I hadn't noticed the time."

"Mione you've been gone since twelve and it's five."

"Hmm." She said as she got up to get a glass of juice.

Sirius wasn't letting her get away with brushing them off, "Well what did you do for five hours?"

"Well we had lunch, went for a walk and talked, a lot." She explained blushing.

"Talked huh?" Sirius teased.

"Yes Sirius we talked. I'm going upstairs for a bit, I'll be down for dinner."

She left two grinning men in the kitchen and went up to her room, kicked off her sandals and jumped on her bed with a squeal. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. That man had awoken every nerve in her body; Ron never made her feel that way.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny entered and sat on Hermione's bed.

"Well?" The redhead asked.

"Well what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "How was your date, Harry and Sirius said you were gone for hours."

"My date was fine Ginny; we went to lunch and then walked in the park for a bit." She left out the part about snogging on the park bench, in the car and on the front porch.

"Come on Mione, what else. Did he kiss you?" Ginny continued her questioning.

"Yes he kissed me." Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Well?"

"Oh my God Ginny, yes it was amazing, bone melting to be specific. Now leave me alone."

"No way, I want details Hermione." The girls talked and giggled for a while until it was time for dinner.

Harry and Sirius tried again at dinner to get Hermione to talk about her date with Severus. Remus laughed at their antics and Ginny told her boyfriend to knock it off. Hermione blushed when Sirius asked if the bat kissed her and then laughed at the glare Ginny gave him.

They were sitting in the library after dinner when a silvery figure made its way into the room. It was a patronus none of them had ever seen before, it was a panther but the voice was unmistakably Snapes.

"Harry, Remus, meet me at the ministry atrium as soon as you can. There was another murder."

It took Harry and Remus no time to get up and move to the floo. Snapes voice continued.

"Hermione I'll need you to make a statement tomorrow for the press, I'll contact you with the pertinent information." Then the panther disappeared.

"When did his patronus change?" Ginny asked Hermione and Sirius.

"Must have happened when he was in America," answered Hermione.

"Suits him better than a doe don't you think." The redhead said and the other two left in the room agreed.

At the ministry Harry and Remus walked into what looked like a war zone. Severus was talking to Kingsley who was somewhat shaken up.

"What the hell happened?" Remus asked.

"It's what looks like a muggle bomb. I already made a call to the states and a forensics expert is on her way here via portkey from the American Ministry. There was one casualty, the security guard Gilbert Stills." Severus explained than looked at Kingsley, "I'll need those reports on the other murders now; I want to have them ready when Victoria gets here." Kingsley nodded and went to his office to retrieve the documents.

Severus addressed the aurors who were present. "I want nothing touched until I give you my authorization. Leave the scene as it is until my associate arrives. Secure the area and put it under heavy guard until further notice." He then led Harry and Remus to an office Kingsley assigned as his for the remainder of the investigation.

"The port key is set to arrive here in fifteen minutes. This will be our office for the investigation, the problem is technology. I'm afraid the ministry has the same affect on technology as Hogwarts. I'm still at the hotel; my apartment won't be available until next week. Any ideas?"

Harry nodded, "I'll floo Sirius, the house is big enough for your needs and she can stay there instead of a hotel, by the way who is she?" Severus explained that his cousin is a forensics expert for the FBI and was able to get emergency leave with the blessing of the director of course who had become a friend of Severus's.

A few minutes later Harry returned, "Sirius is thrilled to have a muggle in his home and Hermione and Ginny are turning the dining room into a meeting room. The elves are readying a guest room as we speak."

Victoria Alcott arrived via port key. She worked for the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit. After the initial introductions Victoria looked at her cousin, "Severus I would like to take a look at the scene, discern what type of device was used."

Severus nodded and led her to the crime scene. Within minutes she had the remains of the bomb and determined how it was detonated. It wasn't sophisticated yet it was effective. Anyone would be able to get the plans for it off of the internet.

"Severus you said only wizards and witches could find their way into the ministry. Is this the case with all the murders?" She asked.

"Yes, all the murders were committed where only someone of the wizarding world could access. Occasionally a muggle would come upon a magical community but would only recognize it as a ruin or deserted area. This has to be the work of a wizard and a muggle or a half blood like myself."

"What about a muggleborn?" Asked Kingsley who had returned with the file.

"A muggleborn would not want the magical community to look at the muggle world as a threat. They are the ones that want both worlds to work together peacefully." Severus answered. "I have a list of half bloods that I asked Kingsley to get for me."

"Ok well we need to look at those files and see if we can determine a victimology and a possible profile. Is there somewhere I can setup my computers?"

"Actually Vicky those computers won't work here, our ministry has yet to realize that we need to become more technologically advanced. We have a solution though if you'll follow me." She followed Severus to an area he called an apparition point. There he apparated back to Grimmauld Place with Victoria followed by Harry and finally Remus.

Once inside the old house they were greeted by Hermione, Ginny and Sirius. Sirius immediately noted how pretty Victoria was and pouted when Severus glared at him.

Hermione showed Victoria the room they set up and she got to work setting up her computer equipment while Harry and Remus enlarged the luggage the American wizards had shrunk for the trip.

It didn't take long before the computers were set up and Severus had to admire the work Harry and Hermione did in bringing the technological world to Grimmauld Place. Sirius who was just learning how to use the computer was fascinated by how efficient everything looked. He nearly yelled when he heard a voice come out of the screen and address Victoria as Tory and Severus as batman.

"May I introduce Shelly Davis ladies and gentlemen, FBI technical analyst which is a nice way of saying computer hacker." Severus explained with a mock scowl.

"Oh that voice, I missed that voice this past few days. You couldn't live without me could you Sevvy."

He laughed and then Victoria said, "Shelly we will be sending you a list of half blood wizards and witches from the UK, can you see if any of them have a criminal record?"

"Got it I'll get back to you as soon as I find something."

Sirius was amazed at the amount of technology in his house. Amazed and amused at what his dear mother would say if she knew there was a muggle inhabiting the old house. He almost wished he hadn't found that spell to remove the portrait just so he could see her face.

"I think we need to consider bringing in muggle law enforcement from the UK Sev, do they have a unit like mine here?"

"Actually they do and the muggle prime minister handpicked a few for me, I took your suggestion to heart Severus." Kingsley stated as he entered the room and handed Severus some files. Severus handed out the files on the three muggle agents they would be working with. He had magically made copies and had enough to give one to Hermione and one to Sirius.

The portfolios were impressive to say the least. Jake Samuels was a former Royal Marine with a list of achievements and medals. He was in his early forties like Severus and Remus and had spent the last ten years working with MI5 in counter terrorism. He also spoke Arabic and French fluently and was an expert in the martial arts. He was married for twenty years and had three children ranging from twelve to eighteen.

The next member of the team was a thirty year old psychologist who held dual citizenship between the United States and England. She had recently returned to England to care for her ailing father and decided to stay. She had graduated at the top of her class from Princeton and worked for the FBI on cases involving serial killers. Gabrielle Flanders was a dark haired beauty and Hermione could see a marauder or two becoming interested in her.

The last member of the team was an interesting man. He was in his late thirties and held numerous degrees in psychology, criminal justice, and law. He had written several books that delved into the criminal mind and was sought after by law enforcement agencies all over the world for his expertise. He was also an Earl. No his name wasn't Earl, that was his title. He had inherited the title from an uncle when he was twenty-two and just out of university. The title carried with it an estate in Salisbury and a small fortune. Marcus Wilson was the picture of an English aristocrat.

"I met Gabrielle briefly when I worked in the Los Angeles office after I graduated from the academy. She is brilliant." Victoria said as she looked through the file.

Harry looked at Severus, "I've heard of Marcus Wilson, actually I read a few of his books and seen him on a few interviews, he is very interesting."

"I also have heard of Wilson and worked with Gabrielle, she briefly dated a colleague of mine. Have any of you heard of Samuels?"

They all shrugged except for Kingsley, "I have, I knew of him when I worked in the former British Prime Minister's office. He is James Bond without the swagger. He is an expert in espionage and worked primarily in the Middle East. He doesn't need a wand to hurt or kill a man; he doesn't even need a weapon because he is one. He is expertly trained and can handle most situations."

"Ok Kinglsey, when do we meet these people?" Severus asked.

Kingsley looked at his watch, "They should be arriving in five minutes, and the Prime Minister has been briefing them on the situation. I sent an Auror to bring them here. Sirius I hope you have room, it would be easier for them to move around the wizarding world if they stayed here."

Sirius nodded and walked off to find Kreacher to let him know they needed three more rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Samuels had seen some very strange things in his career, but a house appearing in front of him when moments ago there was nothing had to be the strangest. He had known about the wizarding world but had never really interacted with anyone other than Kingsley. He smiled to himself when he thought about the Prime Ministers former aide. He knew there was more to the man than had met the eye and he was correct. He remembered the day he was introduced to the world of magic by the Prime Minister and told that there was a war going on and the government was asked to allow the wizarding world to handle it on their own. The Prime Minister had agreed but informed the then Minister of Magic that if their war did indeed affect the muggle world he would have to get involved and that would involve the full power of the military, wizards were not immune to bullets or bombs.

Now the wizarding world was asking for help, someone was trying to create friction between both worlds. Someone wanted wizards to once again fear the muggle world, and Jake knew no good would come from that. Both ministers were taking this seriously considering who else was on this team. Flanders had quite a reputation as a behavioral analyst and was known to have caught the most nefarious serial killers. Wilson was and is an expert on the criminal mind and Jake knew not to let the handsome face fool him, Wilson was brilliant.

The front door of the old house was opened by the Minister of Magic himself, he greeted everyone and dismissed the Auror who had escorted them. They followed Shacklebolt through the hallway to a dining room that had been turned into the base for operations. Several people were present and Shacklebolt made the appropriate introductions. Gabrielle knew Victoria and Severus and they all sat down around the conference table to be updated.

"Severus I have to agree that this unsub is probably a half blood working with a pureblooded wizard. A muggleborn would gain nothing from causing friction between both worlds. Does the wizarding world have a database?" Gabrielle asked.

"Unsub?" Harry whispered to Kingsley who shrugged, Victoria who was sitting near him smirked and whispered that she would explain later.

"Nothing like what we had at the bureau but we do have Shelly Davis searching for any half bloods with a criminal record in the muggle world. It isn't much but it is a start."

Wilson was looking at the portfolio of victims, "What was the status of these victims, pureblood, half, muggleborn?"

Harry answered that, "Two purebloods and one half blood wizard and a half blood witch. We are putting together background information on all of them."

"Are there any pureblood wizards that still follow the beliefs of Tom Riddle?" Jake questioned Severus. The wizards and witches present were shocked Samuels used the dark lords given name.

Samuels smirked, "Oh come now you don't think I haven't done my homework? I know a great deal about your world, there is a reason the PM chose the three of us."

"Indeed." Severus gave his own smirk. He sighed, "Though they would never admit it there are several purebloods that still believe in their supremacy over muggleborns and muggles in general. The question is who would want to cause the wizarding world to fear muggles again."

Gabrielle folded her arms, "Supremacy? I could disarm most before they could utter a sound." Severus knew this was true; Gabrielle was at the top of most of the martial arts. He saw her take down a man twice his size in mere seconds.

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose, "Severus you don't think Lucius…"

Severus snorted, "Lucius followed the dark lord the second time out of fear for his family. He would prefer to rule the wizarding world in business. I haven't seen him since before I left for the U.S., and I haven't kept in contact with him."

"I see Draco every now and then at the ministry, he's not the same arrogant little pureblood we remember." Harry added.

Severus stood, "However, Lucius always had an ear to what is happening in our world, he may know something. Checking his watch he saw it was too late for a visit, "I think I will pay the Malfoy's a visit tomorrow.""

"In the meantime I will gather the information on the victims and we'll look for a connection." Harry said as he too stood.

Severus looked at Samuels, "Would you like to meet a true pureblood aristocrat with the proverbial stick up his arse?"

Jake laughed, "It should prove to be interesting." They decided to visit the Malfoy's after breakfast the next day.

It was already after nine and Severus knew if everyone was to be at their best they would need rest. He let the others know that he would take his leave and be back early the next morning. Sirius offered to have Kreacher ready a room for him and after much deliberation Severus agreed that it would make more sense for him to stay with the team. He left briefly to check out of the hotel and gather his belongings.

Sirius had been quiet throughout the entire meeting; he quietly went over to Remus who was going over a file with Gabrielle and asked, "Snape is good at this isn't he?"

"He's brilliant." Gabrielle answered for Remus. "Your former spy was one of the finest agents for someone who was only at the bureau briefly. He was the best at interrogation; he could intimidate the most hardened killer with a glare. Physically he is as fit as most of the younger agents and a lot smarter. The case we worked on together was bad. The things we saw were horrific and Severus never batted an eye, I thought he was a cold bastard until we were on the trail of the suspect who had kidnapped another child. Severus was determined that this little girl would not become the next statistic. We got there in time and I had to change my opinion of him. He was so gentle and caring with the child. So much so that she would not leave his arms until her mother came."

The two men knew instinctively not to ask the particulars of the case she was talking about. It was evident in her eyes that it was bad and they could only imagine what the killer did to those children. They turned their attention back to the files and tried to put together a victimology. They were learning all these new terms and Sirius had to admit he was fascinated. He looked up to see Victoria walk over to Hermione to discuss something and gave that famous marauder grin. Who would have thought Snape would have a cousin that hot. He looked at Remus and Gabrielle and noticed his friend seemed quite enamored with the beautiful woman. Perhaps after they apprehended the culprit he and Remus could find some ladies of their own.

That night after everyone had gone to their respective rooms Severus and Hermione made their way into the library for some private time. After a good quarter hour snogging he sent her off to bed and went to his own room to get some rest. Sleep eluded him as he pictured her getting ready for bed; he wondered what she wore to bed, which side she slept on, and if she snored. He fell asleep smiling thinking about the budding relationship he had with Hermione and wanted this case solved soon, preferably before the ministry ball. Something told Severus that was the real target.

The next morning most of the team were up bright and early and Ginny made sure Kreacher had breakfast ready. Harry was going to work with Marcus Wilson and Victoria to see if there was a connection between the four victims. Remus and Gabrielle were going to revisit the four sites where the murders were committed. Hermione was going to prepare a statement for later that afternoon and Sirius would be working on his address to the Wizengamot to inform them of the new developments.

After breakfast Severus apparated Jake to the front gates of Malfoy Manor, Jake rolled his eyes when he saw the peacocks. He raised an eyebrow at Severus and the former spy shook his head, "You have no idea."

The front door was answered by a houself that looked very well cared for and nothing like that poor Dobby. The little elf took them to a sitting room where he told them Master Malfoy would be with them in a moment. The wards had notified him of Severus's presence as well as that of a muggle.

Lucius Malfoy took a breath before entering his sitting room. He hadn't seen or spoken to Severus since before the trial that bound Severus's magic and sent Lucius to Azkaban for three years. He stopped short when he walked into the room and saw his old friend looking better than he ever did and the muggle who looked like someone not to cross.

"Severus old friend welcome home." Lucius walked into the room with his hand outstretched to shake Snapes.

Snape did a double take when he saw Lucius. The man who used to wear his hair long and flowing like a crown of glory had it closely cropped to his head. He wore a muggle suit under a robe that was open and Severus could swear he saw a mobile phone in his hand.

"Lucius this is Jackson Samuels he is helping the ministry investigate the recent murders in our world."

Lucius shook Jake's hand and nodded, he led them to seats and they all sat, "Ah yes and of course you came to talk to me to see if I knew anything about the murderers. Don't look shocked Severus I am the most likely candidate, it is no secret I harbored very little love for muggles or muggleborns. That was before the war, before my son informed me that Malfoy Industries depends greatly on muggles for our profits. We have invested in several lucrative businesses so suffice it to say that I no longer hate muggles."

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea who may want to cause a war between purebloods and muggleborns?" Jake asked as he watched the house elf come back with a tea service.

Lucius held up his hand as Millie the house elf put the tea service down.

"Thank you Millie, tell Mrs. Malfoy we are in the sitting room and Severus is here." After the elf left he said, "You didn't think you would get away with not seeing Narcissa did you Severus?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Lucius please there a four dead and the wizarding public is getting nervous. The ministry ball is this coming weekend and it is the perfect place for an attack."

"Severus I don't know, most of the possible candidates are either dead or in Azkaban. Do you think this murderer is working with muggles?"

"That or they have made themselves familiar with muggle methods of murder. The gun used in the murder of Nathan Stokes was a street weapon used among gang members in the U.S., the knife a typical kitchen utensil, the bomb was likely built from resources gained on the internet, and the method of strangulation was done reminiscent of a serial killer long dead. All easily researched by a wizard who is familiar with the muggle world."

Jake addressed Lucius, "Do you know anyone in the pureblood community who has that kind of familiarity with my world?"

Lucius looked at the muggle, "Only the man I call my son and the man I see in the mirror every day."

The conversation ended when Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room and greeted Severus with a hug and shook Jakes hand. Narcissa was married to a very handsome man but could certainly appreciate a good looking man and she thought Jake was very attractive. She served tea and the two investigators knew they would learn nothing more from the Malfoy's. When they left Severus half heartedly promised to return for dinner at some point but knew he wouldn't. Narcissa had put his life in danger by asking him to protect Draco in front of her lunatic sister, and Lucius as far as Severus was concerned was a coward who feared Voldemort and lacked the courage to go to the one person who could help his family, Albus.

Jake looked at Severus when they left, "A bit pompous isn't he?"

Severus snorted, "More than a bit, he defines the word."

"And his wife though very beautiful seems to have that same stick in the same place."

Severus smirked, "Narcissa is Sirius Blacks cousin. She was born into the pureblood aristocracy and never left. She believes she is superior the same way our British royalty feel they are superior. Her sister Andromeda is nothing like her and was shunned by the family, all except for Black that is and Bellatrix was for lack of a better word insane."

Jake of course knew Severus's background; they had all been debriefed before leaving with the Auror escort. He knew Severus was a spy, knew what he was asked to do and did not judge him by it. Jake had seen and done many things in his career and he was not proud of some of them. He also knew what Snape had done with the bureau in the states and was impressed. It seemed Minister Shacklebolt knew who to call to get this case solved.

When they returned to Grimmauld Place Severus and Jake told everyone else what they had or rather hadn't learned. Severus did say he was surprised by Lucius's appearance. At that Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Did you ask him why he kept his hair so short after so many years?" The animagus asked.

"No but I know you will regale me with the reason."

"Let's just say that after three years in Azkaban and its lack of sanitary conditions Lucius found his long locks had become a nesting place."

Severus looked confused for a moment and then began laughing, "Lice?"

"The man is so terrified to have it again he keeps his hair cut short, gets a trim every two weeks."

"How do you know this mutt?" Severus asked still amused.

Sirius grinned, "Let's just say I got if from a reliable source."

Hermione heard the exchange and came over, "He means he dated Malfoy's hairdresser all of two weeks and to impress him she told him all about her famous clients."

"Of course I had to share that little tidbit with my closest friends."

Hermione snorted, "You couldn't wait to get home to tell us. You barely got in the door before you started telling Remus all about Lucius Malfoy's luscious locks." Hermione smiled at her use of alliteration.

Sirius was about to answer when Victoria had called them over to the computers, "Shelly has some information for us."

They all gathered around the computer and Shelly Davis gave her report, "Out of the numerous, and I stress numerous names you gave me I was able to narrow it down to seventeen half blood witches and wizards with criminal records. Twelve of which are currently incarcerated in several muggle prisons across the world. Two have records as juveniles and they were for petty crimes, nothing nefarious and the rest well see for yourselves. I faxed over their records, Frank Bosch went to jail after he attempted to rob a grocery store in London two years ago, he was recently released. Mark Styles was arrested when he was twenty for disorderly conduct, he got into a fight in a muggle bar over a dispute about money, apparently he forgot where he was and tried to pay his tab with galleons. Finally Maryann Forest was arrested for the attempted murder," everyone came alert, "of her stepfather."

"Forest? How old is Ms. Forest?" Severus asked.

"She is twenty-five and is English by birth but was French and chose to raise her in France."

"And her father?" Wilson asked.

"He is a businessman who divorced her mother when Maryann was just three. He did support Maryann and her mother until Maryann was of age and her mother remarried. It looks as if Maryann and her father have a very good relationship." Hermione was reading the fax Shelly had sent.

Harry was looking though the list the ministry had given them on half bloods and found Maryann Forest's name. "Her mother is listed as a witch and her father a muggle. She went to Beauxbatons for her education and then moved back to the UK recently."

"Does the file say where she is presently?" Severus asked.

"London." Harry and Hermione answered together and looked up.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is just a note to address an issue or two. It was brought to my attention that there isn't a Victoria's Secret in England. I had read that the company planned on opening a store in 2012 so I just made it open a few years earlier, I have since changed it to La Senza thanks to _TheLadyofSlytherin_. I would like to point out that there isn't a Hogwarts in Scotland or a Diagon Alley behind an invisible pub (as far as we know that is) but I will refrain. As far as my use of "Americanisms" I apologize, I am trying my best to use "Briticisms" but since I was born and raised in the tri-state area it is difficult. I would also like to point out that I only write as a form of relaxation and as an escape from whatever form of athletic competition my husband has on the television, and I like to share my work. As far as a beta, I now have someone who has offered to beta my work. This just for fun! My Snape is nice because well I like him nice and I would also like to believe that given a life free of two masters and dunderhead students he might let his nice side be seen. _

_I have no problem with criticism, however if you are going to criticize my writing I would like to be able to address it so I would appreciate it if you would allow me to respond to your reviews. For the most part the reviews have been positive and I appreciate that._

_I will be updating soon, the National Championship was on last night and of course we just have to watch any and every football (American and European) analysis show as well as the NFL playoffs so I have been writing._

_If there is anyone who could give me some tips on "Briticisms" please feel free to share. As usual I own nothing but the plot._

_Thank You_

_Lcvald_

They decided to take a better look at Ms. Forest to see if she was connected in any way to the victims. Wilson requested a white board and smiled when one appeared complete with markers.

"Let's see what we have on our victims first." Marcus Wilson took the markers and began writing names. "The first victim was Nathan Stokes, a pureblood aged 35 shot in the head in Diagon Alley. He completed his education at Hogwarts and was a potions master like you Severus. He worked in the wizarding cosmetics industry developing beauty products."

"What kind of man creates beauty products?" Asked Harry.

"The kind that wants to make a lot of money Potter, women spend an inordinate amount of money on trying to look good." He ignored the dirty looks he got from the ladies present.

Marcus continued, "Our second victim was a half blood, a witch this time. Madame Olivia LeCarre age 59 was stabbed in Hogsmeade in broad daylight just like Stokes. She was a retired charms professor from Beauxbatons. Madame had moved to the UK after retirement to prepare for her wedding to her third husband.

"The third victim was Alton Briggs, a forty seven year old pureblood wizard who was strangled in Godrics Hollow a muggle area but populated by many from the magical community. Briggs was a businessman, who invested several different types of companies; publishing, manufacturing, financial."

"What type of manufacturing?" Severus asked and Remus looked through the file.

"Everything from clothing to quills, he has invested in muggle companies as well and owns a large share of a muggle cosmetics company."

Severus looked at Remus, "Cosmetics?"

"Yes hair products to be specific." Remus answered.

"Stokes was a potioneer for beauty products. What company did he work for?"

"He freelanced and worked for many including AB Incorporated owned by…"  
"Alton Briggs! There's one connection, now what about Madame?" Severus asked.

Hermione remembered that when she was in fourth year the girls who helped her get ready used a combination of Sleakeasy and charms. She wondered if Madame LeCarre added any charms to the products Stokes created.

Hermione pondered, "Maybe Madame LeCarre consulted with Stokes on several of his products. The file says she did independent consulting."

"So we may have a connection between, Stokes, Briggs and LeCarre. Where does our security guard fit in?" Jake asked.

Marcus wrote Stills name down and the information they had on him. "He's was educated at Hogwarts, age 35, was an Auror for ten years and then chose to leave for something quieter after the war, he is a half blood and very well liked."

"Are there any connections to Briggs or the others?"

"Severus I don't think Briggs was a target." Victoria was reading something off of the computer screen. "I just received the report from the lab and the bomb was timed to explode hours after it was detonated. The charred paper we found at the scene was the wrapping from the package it was addressed to someone in the Muggle Affairs office. They cannot identify the name of the recipient but it looks like Gilbert Stills was a casualty but not the target."

"The Muggle Affairs Office has several employees even though it's a fairly new department; we need a list of everyone who works there." Severus asked Harry to obtain the list and then followed Harry's gaze to Hermione who had turned pale.

"Hermione what is wrong?" Severus asked.

"Arthur Weasley is the head of the department and it is well known he favors muggles. He could have been the target."

"Not unless he has connection to Briggs or Stokes. Now that we have a connection between the victims, with the exception of Mr. Stills we need to see if any of our ex-cons are connected to him in any way."

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment, "Severus I think we should investigate another avenue as well." He went on to explain, "We have been assuming that our un-sub is trying to cause panic in the wizarding world by implicating muggles. What if our un-sub has another motive, one based in business? I think we need to look at the products Mr. Stokes had created for Briggs and how they affected the industry."

It was decided that Severus and Jake would interview the three ex-cons and Remus and Gabrielle would visit Madam LeCarre's fiancé to find out about her consulting business.

Harry and Marcus were going to go to AB Industries to find out about the cosmetics business. Victoria decided to stay behind with Sirius and start working on a profile. Harry begged Hermione to come along because he felt a woman would know more about the products.

The first person Severus and Jake went to interview was Maryann Forest. The young woman in question lived near The Leakey Cauldron in Muggle London. The woman who answered the door was blonde, petite and very pretty. Severus had a hard time imagining her trying to kill her step father.

"Ms Forest?" He asked.

Maryann may have been raised in France but she lived in the UK and read the paper. She knew who the formidable looking man in front of her was. Her eyes grew wide and she stuttered out a yes.

"I am Severus Snape and this is Jackson Samuels, we are working for the ministry, can we ask you a few questions?"

She nodded her head and opened the door wider for the two to enter. The flat was small but neat and well maintained. She led them to the sofa and offered them a seat. Once settled Severus began asking questions.

"Did you know any of the victims in the recent incidents?"

"Not personally, I did know of Madame LeCarre but she retired before I became a student at Beauxbatons."

"Have you been to the ministry recently?"

"No I have not. Why are you asking me all these questions?" Maryann suddenly became nervous.

"When was the last time you were in Hogsmeade?" Snape continued.

"Last year. Mr. Snape you're scaring me."

"Have you ever been to Godric's Hollow?"

" Where?"

"Ms Forest, why did you attempt to murder your step-father?" Severus asked.

Maryann stared at Severus, "You don't think I had anything to do with these murders do you? Just because I went after that lowlife my mother calls a husband?"

"We are just looking at wizards and witches who have muggle criminal records." Jake said. He did not think the young woman was involved.

"My stepfather hit my mother for spilling a glass of wine when we were out to dinner. We were in a muggle restaurant and I took my knife and threatened him in front of all of the patrons. Unfortunately for me the gentleman at the next table was a high level member of the French police. I was arrested for attempted murder which was later lowered to assault. I did my sentence and as soon as I got out my father brought me here. I haven't seen my mother since that night in the restaurant."

"Ms. Forest have you ever worked for AB Industries?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Samuels I am an ex-convict, a company like AB industries would never hire me. It's only thanks to my father that I am able to get an education in the muggle world. I work part time at Flourish and Blotts and go to a muggle university."

"May I ask how you are able to go to a muggle university?"

"My father is a muggle Mr. Snape, while he wasn't thrilled to learn that my mother was a witch and through her I was a witch as well he did take care of us until my mother married Pierre. Before I started at Beauxbatons I went to a private school here in London. I was also privately tutored during the summer holidays to compensate for my lack of muggle education and sat and passed all of my exams. Before I went to jail in France I was already accepted to university."

Severus and Jake left Ms. Forests apartment believing that the young woman had nothing to do with the recent murders. The visit to the other two ex-convicts proved just as fruitless. Both Styles and Bosch stared in wide eyed shock as they looked at the man who was their potions professor many years ago. It took Severus 5 minutes with each and his legillimens skills to note that neither was smart enough to pull off any of the murders. Severus and Jake made their way back to Grimmauld Place with absolutely no suspects.

"I have this horrible feeling that if we don't catch the murderer before the ministry gala we will have many more deaths on our hands." Severus said to Jake as they walked into the makeshift conference room.

Marcus looked up and said, "We have a profile."

Harry, Hermione and Marcus had gone to AB Industries and found the new regime very cooperative. Brigs was survived by his wife and their two children, both who were currently at Hogwarts. Mrs. Briggs was a very pretty woman but when she met the three investigators she was frazzled and ready to pull her hair out. She was running the company since she and her sons inherited everything and was having a difficult time. She was fine with dealing with their wizarding businesses but the muggle businesses were proving to be a challenge.

"What did you learn about the muggle businesses?" Severus asked.

"Briggs invested in everything; he was fascinated by muggles and their ingenuity. He also loved that muggles like to spend money and capitalized on that. When I asked Mrs. Briggs about the cosmetics they produced she told me that her husband had been excited because one of the companies he invested heavily in developed a hair product they were selling to muggles as well as witches. The product is supposed to give your Sleakeasy a lot of competition."

"Do you know the product?" Severus asked Hermione and she smiled.

"Yes I do and it is a great product. It's only been on the market a few months but for people like me it works wonders."

Remus then added, "The charms Madame LeCarre added has given the product an edge."

"Ah so Madame did the charms then."

Remus explained how Briggs hired Madame LeCarre to add a few charms to the product that Stokes had created. Madame's fiancé said that she had consulted on many products that AB Industries invested in and was very proud of her latest creation."

"So now we have a connection with the first three victims. What about the profile?" Jake addressed Marcus.

"We're looking for someone organized, in his early twenties to early thirties. He's a wizard, either a pureblood or a half blood who is comfortable in the muggle world. He is targeting anyone involved in the production and distribution of _Salon B_. The un-sub may have worked for the company or for a rival company that does not appreciate the fact that the product is distributed to the muggle world."

"In other words we need to look at the employees and ex-employees of AB Industries and any competitors they may have. Who is their main competitor?" Jake asked.

"Sleakeezy is the main competitor, I sent an owl earlier for a list of employees and Mrs. Briggs was happy to give us a list when we were there." She handed everyone a copy of the list and Victoria faxed a copy to Shelly.

Severus stood and walked around the conference table, "Ok that takes care of a profile. What about victimology?"

"That was what Sirius and I worked on while everyone was out. Our victims with the exception of Stills were involved with ABI. The fourth victim then should have some connection to the company. We looked at all of the people in Muggle Affairs and came up with two possible targets. The bomb was supposed to be delivered to the department. The only ones with any connection to ABI would be the department head and his assistant director Hawkins. They would have to approve distributing any products into the muggle world."

"Harry we need an Auror with Arthur round the clock. Not you, I need you here so it has to be someone else. Do you have any ideas?" Severus asked.

"Lee Jordan is the best we have, next to me of course. I'll floo to the office and then discuss his assignment with him. I'll assign Dean Thomas to Hawkins." Harry nodded to everyone and left.

Severus then addressed the rest of the team. "It is late Monday afternoon, the gala is on Saturday. We have four full days to find and apprehend this unsub. If he manages to elude us until then I don't think I have to tell any of you when and where he may strike next.

The rest of the day and evening was spent looking at the lists of employees. Harry and Hermione recognized many of the names as former classmates. They all made lists of half blood and pureblood wizards. Shelly found background information on the half bloods and Sirius able to provide what he knew about the pureblood families. Severus decided that he and Marcus would interview the employees from Sleakeasy and Remus and Gabrielle would interview the employees from ABI. Hermione was going into the ministry the next day and the others were going to look at the venue for the gala and discuss security measures.

Once again Severus and Hermione disappeared to the library after dinner and spent some quiet time together. Their kisses became intense and his hands went roaming finding the hem of her shirt and sliding underneath to feel her skin. She moaned when his hand found her breast and fondled it through her bra. His lips left her mouth and she was about to protest when he began trailing kisses down to her neck and discovering a very sensitive spot.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." He said and took her lips in another heated kiss.

"It couldn't possibly be as much as I want you." She said after he released her lips.

Severus groaned, "When I make love to you Hermione, and I will make love to you, it will not be in a house full of muggles and wizards. It will be somewhere private because I will be keeping you in bed as long as I can."

"How long do I have to wait for that Severus?"

"I'm hoping that this case is solved soon. We're on the right track. I'm hoping the night of the gala will prove special for all of us. Now it's late and I need sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He walked her to her room again and kissed her good night. Despite what he said it took a while for Severus to fall asleep. He couldn't get his mind off of the beautiful witch sleeping in the room down the hall from his own. He meant what he said, when the case was solved he wasn't letting her out of his bed for days.


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday morning Sirius and Harry escorted Victoria and Drake to the ministry ballroom where the gala would be held. Instantly Jake felt that the place was not secure enough.

"The gala is by invitation only but how do we know that someone who is invited isn't the murderer? What precautions do you have in place to prevent someone from entering with a gun?"

Harry shook his head, "None, we were able to work muggle electronics at Grimmauld Place with some well placed charms but the ministry is another story. The amount of magic here is overwhelming, we cannot scan people for weapons the way they do in airports. I don't even want to think what the reaction would be if we pat down everyone."

"Harry if we don't find the murderer soon we may have to resort to that and more." Jake warned and they decided to form a plan just in case that happened.

Remus and Gabrielle were escorted into the Human resources department of ABI where they were given an office and lists of current employees as well as those that had been let go recently. It was tedious work but they were able to narrow the list down to nine people. Four of which were still employed at ABI and currently on probation for minor infractions. The other five were let go for more serious reasons. Most of the former employees had left for better positions of higher pay in other companies. These last five were terminated because they had broken major company rules. One man stood out among the others, Stefan Parks had lost his job as head of production because he was using poor quality ingredients in some of the beauty products. The half blood wizard of course pocketed the money that wasn't used for the higher quality ingredients. He was dismissed and prosecuted and was currently serving house arrest for his crime. Those who committed non-violent crimes did not go to Azkaban; they were given house arrest for an allotted amount of time and then released. Remus and Gabrielle decided that they would pay Mr. Parks a visit.

At Sleakeasy, Severus and Marcus spoke to the president of the company. Within minutes it was evident that the man disliked ABI. Sleakeasy long held the reins as the top hair product manufacturer in wizarding Britain. That was until the much larger ABI came along with its revolutionary products. Sleakeasy still had its loyal customer, the older pure blood witch. Miles Wolverton wanted the younger witch as a customer but he was losing them quickly to ABI and their trendier products. And yes he blamed the muggleborns. Severus tried Legilimency on Wolverton but the man would hardly meet his eye. He spoke directly to Marcus and avoided looking at Severus which gave the former spy more reason to suspect him.

When the team met at Grimmauld Place they had three suspects. Miles Wolverton was one of them but Stefan Parks was not. Remus and Gabrielle had interviewed Parks who had a trace on him and the ministry would know if he had left his home. He had not. His wife and son however were not on house arrest. There was a definite feeling of animosity for ABI from the man's family. Apparently Mrs. Parks became well accustomed to a privileged lifestyle and with her husband losing his job she could no longer move in the same circles she was used to. Her son was equally bitter, he had been engaged to a debutante and when his father was convicted his fiancé saw fit to end the engagement. Severus made the decision to put surveillance on Mr. Wolverton and Mrs. Parks and her son. They had two aurors assigned to each suspect hoping to catch one doing something that would compromise them.

"Severus the four of us came up with a plan for security at the gala if we do not apprehend the murderer beforehand." Harry told his former professor.

"The ministry is a very large venue and we needed a way to clear the guests and staff." Jake said.

"In the past we have arrived at the ministry either by floo or through other rather inventive ways," Harry was remembering when they were on the run and had to sneak into the ministry disguised.

"We decided that the guests should enter through one entrance and the staff through another.

No one will be able to enter until they succumb to a search for weapons."

Severus raised his eyebrow, "A body search?"

"No, the Leakey cauldron will be used as the entrance to a floo designated for the staff. There anyone who will be working that night will have to pass through a metal detector before they could enter the pub. The entrance will of course be disguised to muggles but will actually still be in muggle London. The same will be done in front of the ministry entrance by the phone booth. Hermione will announce the change tomorrow in a brief statement; all this was approved by Kingsley. The muggle guests will come through the entrance from the PM's office and will of course be searched there." Harry finished and took a seat.

"Good work; that will take care of any guns or knives used. We need to make sure the cutlery at the ministry is spelled to not cut human flesh. Our un-sub is a wizard so they may resort to good old magic so we need…"

Sirius interrupted him, "Traces will be put on every wand that enters the ballroom, the old boys in the Wizengamot were not thrilled about the idea but when I told them their lives were in danger they conceded. We do not however have a way to ensure no one gets in with a potion or some kind of poison."

Severus thought for a minute, "We have to have bezoars on hand, which would cover most lethal potions and an equal amount of muggle poisons. I will make sure we also have several antidotes handy."

"Wolverton is invited as a guest but the Parks are not, something Mrs. Parks is very annoyed about. We need to watch out for polyjuice as well." Remus added.

"That's nearly impossible," Severus looked at the muggles present, "watch for anyone who drinks out of a flask. Polyjuice lets you disguise yourself as someone but it doesn't last very long, a person at this event would have to drink it several times throughout the evening. You cannot mix it with anything else so the user must drink it straight."

Victoria was quiet for a minute and then spoke, "I think we need to do a sweep of the ministry right before the gala. Every floor, every office, every restroom should be searched. The person we are looking for may hear the announcement tomorrow and plant the weapon ahead of time."

"Good idea, the ministry will be shut down that day because of the gala and we could go in and sweep, I also think we should have the lifts closed off that night so no one could go on any other level. The ballroom is on the main floor and that is the only floor anyone needs to be on."

This was by far the most productive day, they had suspects and Severus was sure the precautions they were putting in place will protect all present at the gala. The aurors assigned to the suspects were in place and reported that all was well at the moment. Severus decided to take Hermione out to dinner that night instead of having dinner with everyone else. They went to a quiet little restaurant tin muggle London and shared a bottle of wine. It was nice to get away from the case for a bit. Severus knew the others would let him know if there was anything new.

"What are you smirking at Hermione?" He asked her after he caught her trying to suppress a grin.

"You, you're really in your element when you are working on the case."

He took a sip of his wine and then looked at her, "Having my magic bound was probably the best thing that happened to me. I was able to find the man I wanted to be instead of what everyone else wanted. Lily wanted someone who didn't embarrass her, someone who made her look good. Albus wanted the perfect spy, someone who would acquiesce to his every whim and the dark lord wanted a loyal servant who never asked why. In some ways he and Albus were the same. When I went to the states I was able to think about what I really wanted. I did bad things as a death eater Hermione," he held his hand up as she was ready to protest; "Yes I know it was because of my role as a spy but I had to stand by and watched as others were tortured. I vowed if I ever got out alive I would do my best to help those in that situation. Working with my uncle and later for the bureau I was able to do just that. If I was never involved with the dark lord I don't know if I would have ever been able to find my true self. I loved what I did in America, it was heartbreaking at times but rewarding when we saved lives. I'm glad I can continue my work here. Kingsley offered me a permanent position after the case is solved, I like working with a team and I think this one is as good as it gets. There's no telling what good we could do in both the wizard and muggle worlds."

"So you're thinking of forming your own BAU here in England?"

"I was talking with Jake and he wants to be closer to home now. He misses being with his family. Marcus told me he enjoys working on a team and could see himself doing this more often. I am being selfish when I say I like having Victoria here, she's my family and it feels good having family, besides that she is brilliant. Gabby is just as good and Remus fits in well. Even the mutt is an asset and Harry has become quite the Auror."

Hermione started giggling, "I would never had thought you would compliment Sirius and Harry in the same sentence."

"I haven't mentioned my favorite little Know-it–all."

"And what about her?" Hermione asked grinning.

"She's completely enchanted me, but I am concerned." He looked serious for a moment.

"It's our age difference isn't it?"

"Hermione you're young and beautiful and I'm, well I'm forty-four, there's twenty years between us. I can't help but wonder if you would be happier with a younger man."

Hermione took his hand in hers and looked into his dark eyes, "Severus you are one of the sexiest men I have ever known. Hell there happen to be several sexy men living at Grimmauld Place right now and most are over forty though I only have eyes for you. I've dated men my age and that did not work out very well. I find they are too immature for me, no one has made me feel the way you do."

Severus was relieved, they had a similar conversation about the age difference on their first date but he wanted reassurance because he wanted this woman in his life.

"Would you like to see my new flat? It's not furnished yet but I have the keys. I signed the papers when I first arrived in England." She nodded and after he paid the bill they took the short walk to his building.

The flat was in a trendy neighborhood, there were shops and restaurants within walking distance. The street itself was residential and the building looked newly renovated.

"After living in a centuries old castle for years and then going home to the old house in Spinners End I found I like the modern conveniences I had in the states the past few years. I contacted a realtor here a few months ago and bid on this place after only viewing the pictures. I was not disappointed when I came here last Friday." He explained as he opened the door.

Hermione tried to suppress her gasp but failed. The flat was one a bedroom on the third floor; the room they walked into was a combination kitchen, dining and living room. It was enormous. It had high ceilings and the far wall had a large window looking out onto the street. The kitchen was completely modern and had ample work space and there was a fireplace in the living space. She followed him to the flats only bathroom and again was impressed by its size and modern feel. Finally they looked at the bedroom and again it did not disappoint. It was large with another large window and a fireplace in the wall. She loved it.

Hermione was looking out the window at the view when she felt his arms go around her waist and felt him nuzzling her neck. She sighed knowing they wouldn't go as far as she wanted tonight and the anticipation was killing her.

"Will you help me decorate?" he asked.

Smirking she said, "I see gold and reds in the living room."

"You would put me in a Gryffindor themed living room?" he scowled.

"Absolutely, I'm hoping to be a return visitor so it will make me feel at home."

He raised that damn eyebrow of his and said, "Well then I see a green and silver bedroom."

"I like green." She said and turned in his arms to face him."

Severus groaned, "Right now I wish I had bought a furnished place." His lips met hers and they stayed like that for a while before they reluctantly separated to return to Grimmauld Place. Severus was going to make sure the case was solved soon because he had plans for Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long to get this latest chapter up. The flu, report cards and parent conferences have taken up most of my time. We only have a few more chapters to go until the culprit is apprehended. If there is anyone who doesn't know what un-sub means it is unknown subject ala __Criminal Minds __ ,a television show I have become obsessed with. The gowns I chose for Gabrielle and Victoria are courtesy of one of my favorite stores, Niemen Marcus where I can only afford lunch._

Wednesday passed by relatively uneventful. The aurors who had the suspects under surveillance reported only normal activity. Until there were anymore leads to follow the team concentrated on the suspects they had and securing the ministry for the gala. All of them were expected to be at the gala whether the case was solved or not so Victoria and Gabrielle had to do a little shopping for appropriate dresses, they dragged Hermione and Ginny with them Wednesday afternoon and decided to make it a girl's night and go to an early dinner as well.

Hermione forgot how much fun it was to shop with other women. Both Victoria and Gabrielle wanted to dress appropriately but also wanted to be able to move freely if they were needed to act. They didn't want anything that was too form fitting and chose gowns that flowed softly around their legs. Victoria chose a very pretty one shouldered teal colored dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was made of chiffon and looked beautiful on the tall dark haired beauty.

Gabrielle chose a very elegant black dress that had a sleeveless v-neck and back. It had a ruffle front that cascaded down to the floor and was made of silk allowing her to move freely. Hermione suggested she wear her dark blonde hair in an up do. Both women hoped the case was solved by Saturday so they wouldn't damage their beautiful dresses. They had a great time picking out shoes and Hermione and Ginny both found shoes they liked and treated themselves.

They decided they would have Spanish food for dinner and went to a restaurant in Mayfair. The tapas were excellent and the Sangria was amazing. Consumption of alcohol, especially alcohol that is disguised as a fruit punch with a kick causes tongues to loosen and that's just what happened.

"So Hermione it looks like my cousin has taken an interest in you that goes beyond your work as a liaison." Victoria said and laughed at the blush on Hermione's face. She couldn't answer because Ginny had decided to answer for her.

"He asked her out on a date the first day he saw her."

Gabrielle laughed, "There were many women at the bureau who were interested in Severus but I heard he rarely dated. You my dear must be special." She raised her glass to toast Hermione and looked at Ginny who started giggling.

"What is so funny red?"

"Well you do know that Harry is very close to Remus and Sirius?" When the others nodded she continued, "Harry told me that Remus is very interested in you Gabrielle, he thinks you are stunning and don't you start smirking Victoria because Sirius is quite enamored of you but afraid of what Severus would do to him if he asked you on a date."

Victoria snorted, "My cousin will mind his own business if he knows what's good for him."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at Victoria, "Does that mean you would welcome Sirius's attention?"

Victoria Alcott, FBI agent and forensic specialist blushed. "I know this is hard to believe ladies but I find Sirius Black very attractive." She said sarcastically.

"Remus is very attractive as well; I think I made the right decision in returning to England ." The others laughed and Ginny made a note to tell Harry that Remus and Sirius's affections were returned.

Back at Grimmauld Place Jake, Harry and the two marauders were just returning from renting their tuxedos, they really did leave it up to the last minute. Severus and Marcus were just talking to Shelly when the other men came in with some Chinese takeout.

"It seems that Mr. Parks, not the elder but the younger has a few profiles on social networks." Severus explained. When he saw the confused looks on Remus and Sirius's faces he described what social networks were.

"So Parks knows how to use a computer. That means he has access to a great deal of information, including how to make a bomb." Jake stated as he sat at the table.

"Yes and Marcus and I decided that it would be prudent if you and he stuck to Arthur Weasley at the gala. He is obviously one of the biggest targets, Harry and Remus will stay close to the ministers.

"We also checked with the aurors and all is quiet for now. They will notify us if there are any changes." Severus turned down the beer Harry offered him. "I think one of us needs to stay sober since I think the ladies are out imbibing some alcohol of their own."

"You haven't seen Hermione drunk have you Severus? It's a sight; the little know-it-all becomes very silly and giggly. Mind you we only got her drunk once; right after the ginger menace pulled his little indecent exposure act." Sirius explained.

"Victoria can't hold her liquor either, after she graduated my other cousins and I took her out to celebrate and she was done after two glasses of wine." Severus pondered. "Gabby on the other hand can hold her liquor very well, she's tough that one."

"Ginny can handle it too but gets less inhibited, must be from hanging around the twins so much." Harry added.

Jake laughed, "My wife just gets sleepy." He too said not to a beer.

Severus served himself from one of the many containers and spoke to the other men, "Suffice it to say it will be interesting when the ladies return later."

Later, much later four women, two quite inebriated and two just a bit tipsy tried to quietly make their way into the old house. The men who were in the basement kitchen playing poker were disturbed when they heard a loud thump and then uncontrollable giggling. Sirius tried to hide his grin but couldn't help it, "That's our Hermione."

When Severus made it to the top of the stairs his eyes widened at the scene before him, Hermione Granger, the petite brilliant young witch was sitting on the floor in the hallway giggling. Victoria his reserved younger cousin was trying to help Hermione up but was stumbling, and the other two were trying to control their laughter.

"Potter get up here and bring the vials that were on the counter. We need all four of them." Curious all of the other men came up to see what was going on.

"Good Lord what were they drinking?" Remus asked and Hermione looked up at the them with a very silly grin on her face, "We had the best sangria I ever tasted, it was so fruity."

"She drank a lot of it too! Hi honey." Ginny said when she spotted Harry and walked over to him to give him a kiss.

"Hermione love let me help you stand up." Severus held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. She stood and then stumbled. Harry handed Severus the vial of sober up potion and he then gave it to Hermione to drink. She downed it making a face and stating that it didn't taste as good as the sangria.

Sirius asked Severus if the potion was safe for the muggle women and he said yes and Victoria and Gabrielle drank it both wincing at the taste.

"No Harry I don't need that, I'm fine." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Take it Gin please." Harry said and she did making a similar face as the others.

"God Severus can't you make that stuff taste better." His cousin chided him.

"No, it should be foul to remind you not to drink in excess again. What were you thinking Tory, you know you can't drink like that."

"I was fine until Ginny told me that Sirius was afraid to ask me out because of you, "she said as she pointed her finger in his chest. "Let me tell you something Severus Snape, I can handle myself," when he snorted she added, "as long as I don't drink."

Sirius looked at Victoria, "Does that mean you'll go out with me?" he asked ignoring the glare from Severus.

Shyly she looked at Sirius, "After the case is solved I'm all yours." She backhanded Severus in the stomach when he grunted.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't help it, she laughed at the look on Severus's face.

"Severus are you sure the potion you gave Mione was sober up?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at Hermione who was laughing; she held up her hand and said, "I'm fine I just think the interaction between you two is funny."

He raised his eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. The girls were tired and went to their respective rooms to change into comfortable clothes. When they went to the kitchen they found the men had resumed their card game. Jake folded his hand and excused himself; he was going to call his wife and then head to bed.

Sirius asked Victoria to take a walk with him and they left feeling someone's black eyes following them. Remus and Gabrielle went to the sitting room to watch some television leaving Harry, Ginny, Severus, Hermione and Marcus at the table.

Ginny who was not known for her tact looked at Marcus and said, "It looks like everyone is paired off and Jake is married, do you have someone special in your life Marcus?"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed and was going to apologize for his girlfriend.

Marcus Wilson just laughed and Severus snorted. "Ginerva Mr. Wilson has had his share of admirers; recently he has been spotted escorting a certain blonde Hollywood actress around London and LA."

"That Snape was last month, said Hollywood actress decided to date an American baseball player instead. I am now officially on the market again and according to my doting mother overdo to marry. And before you two start getting ideas and think of friends who would be a good match I can find a lady of my own."

They laughed and Marcus excused himself to go to his room. That left the two couples alone and when Ginny yawned and Harry took her hand and led her up to their room. Severus followed their lead and led Hermione not to the library but to her bedroom.

"You young lady have had quite a night. Now I know why you drank very little wine at dinner last night. You can't hold your liquor." He smirked at her and she blushed.

"I know, I should have been more disciplined tonight but the sangria was so good and I was having a good time with the girls." She winced and Severus noticed it wasn't the first time since he picked her up off the floor earlier.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione didn't look him in the eye, "I hurt myself a bit when I fell, I'll be fine."

He looked concerned, when they reached her door he asked, "where's the pain I'll massage it for you."

She opened her door, "My bum Severus, I hurt my bum."

He grinned and followed into her room closing and warding the door behind him, by all means Hermione let me make it feel better."

He led her to the bed and told her to lie on her stomach. She did what she was told and moaned when she felt his hands on her rubbing her derriere. She was wearing yoga pants and the material was thin and Hermione was reveling in the feel of his strong hands as they kneaded her flesh. Feeling her body respond to his touch she moaned and turned over to look at him, he saw the lust in her eyes and then covered her body with his claiming her mouth in an all consuming kiss. She wanted him and she could feel his arousal and knew how much he wanted to take her. She felt his hands go under her shirt and arched her back when those masterful hands fondled her breasts and expertly unfastened her bra.

"Oh God…Severus." She gasped as he pinched her nipples. She was hoping he would forget his promise to wait and then he stopped. He was panting and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hermione I want you but…"

"Yes I know, just solve the damn case Severus and buy a comfortable bed for your apartment because I don't plan on getting out of it for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday was a quiet day and nothing untoward happened. Everyone was busy taking care of their individual tasks. That of course was Thursday during the day; the evening however was anything but quiet and pleasant. Mr. Parks, the younger not the elder disappeared.

The aurors who were assigned to Gordon Parks noted that earlier on Thursday he had left the house and went to Diagon Alley. They followed him to The Leakey Cauldron and then into Muggle London where they were able to keep him in their sights until they lost him in a busy shopping area. One of the aurors apparated back to the house to see if the man returned home but did not detect any recent apparition activity in the area. The Parks were restricted to apparition inside their home due to Stefan's house arrest.

By eight that evening Parks had not been seen at his home or on any of the areas that were high risk. Aurors had been dispatched to Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, the Burrow, Diagon Alley and several other areas around wizarding Britain. Everything was eerily quiet, too quiet as far Severus was concerned.

It was a tense evening and no one relaxed until word came that a very inebriated Gordon Parks arrived at his place of residence at 10:16 Thursday night. He was brought home by a woman the aurors did not recognize, she brought him to the front door and then left, it barely took her three minutes. No one knew where he had been but by Friday morning when no murders were reported they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Wolverton was another story. He was followed every day and evening to and from his office. He was on schedule and did not deviate from his daily routine at all. Harry joked that Wolverton reminded him of his Uncle Vernon who followed the same routine every day.

It became apparent to all that Saturday evening they will all have to be alert and on guard. Arthur Weasley was a target but that did not mean that Severus was going to ignore the rest of the wizarding world. Aurors were going to be present at all magical areas, including Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was invited to the gala and had accepted the invitation, as the Headmistress at that prestigious institution she ranked highly in the eyes of the minister. She was being accompanied by her Defense professor, William Weasley and his wife Fleur. The castle and grounds were being guarded by aurors, Hagrid and the remaining professors.

Plans were also set in motion to add surveillance cameras outside of The Leakey Cauldron and the ministry phone booth. There were already cameras at the Muggle ministry entrance to the magical world. This way if there was an incident and no one was apprehended they could view the video to look for anyone suspicious they have missed. Finally late Friday afternoon they felt they were well prepared.

Severus asked Harry to place aurors at the ministry ballroom around the clock until the gala the following evening. Every Auror had a photo of Parks and Wolverton and were told to notify Harry if they spotted either suspect. Though the two were the main suspects Severus wasn't taking any chances, every person entering that ballroom would be watched, no one was going to get hurt at the ministry gala.

Late Friday evening after everyone retired to their rooms Hermione and Severus reclined in each other's arms in the library. Severus was trying to forget that he saw Victoria steal into Sirius's room earlier. It wasn't that he objected to Black, he dealt with their childhood animosity and issues a long time ago. He did however know of Sirius Blacks prowess with women and his playboy persona, though if he was honest with himself he saw very little of that lately. He was not about to make the mistake of being an over protective cousin, he believed Victoria when she said she could take care of herself, and he knew she would not appreciate his interference. He looked down at the woman in his arms; he wondered how things progressed as quickly as it did.

He wondered what made Hermione different from all the other women he had known. There were women just as beautiful, but his attraction to Hermione went beyond her looks. She was brilliant, compassionate and loyal. She was also half his age, but again to be honest in the wizarding world it really wasn't odd and in the muggle world it wasn't unheard of, actually in some circles it was the norm. He didn't know where this was going to lead but he liked how she made him feel. Reluctantly he shifted and stood up holding his hand out to the sleepy brunette. They walked up to their room and he kissed her goodnight hoping to be joining her soon.

Saturday Severus had a few things to do so he ate breakfast quickly and left Grimmauld Place. Hermione wondered where he was going but forgot about it when Ginny dragged her to a spa for the day to be pampered for the gala. They had invited the other two women but they declined opting to double check on the precautions they had all set up.

By mid afternoon Hermione and Ginny came back to find the others had started getting ready and had planned to arrive at the ministry two hours ahead of time. All she and Ginny really had to do was dress because their hair and makeup was done at the spa. All four women gathered in Hermione's room to dress and Ginny offered to do Victoria and Gabrielle's makeup, not that either woman needed it. Hermione shook her head when Gabrielle adjusted her robe to strap on a holster and gun, then she went to the adjacent bathroom and put on her dress. Hermione noticed how well disguised that gun was.

"So Gabby what happens when you set off the metal detector, do you think Remus will frisk you?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin.

Gabrielle smirked and said, "That's the idea Ginerva, Remus needs a little push unlike his friend Sirius." She winked at Victoria who blushed.

Victoria had done the same thing with her gun and blushed even more when Hermione teased that Sirius would thoroughly enjoy frisking her.

Ginny donned her gown of gold and reveled in the luxurious fabric twirling around in front of the mirror. Finally Hermione put on her red dress, it was stunning. The top was fitted almost like a corset and it was strapless, the rest of the dress was just as form fitting and fell into a short train. The red strappy heels looked perfect and Victoria and Gabrielle questioned her when she pointed her wand and put a charm on her shoes. Hermione just smiled and did the same to their shoes and both women looked her in wide eyed wonder.

"Cushioning charm, it feels like you have trainers on." She explained and then went on to add her jewelry to the ensemble.

Victoria smiled at the younger woman; she couldn't wait to see Severus's reaction to Hermione's gown. Ginny led the way down to the sitting room where the men were waiting. Jake and Marcus smirked when they saw the reactions of their fellow team members.

Severus felt his mouth go dry, she took his breath away. He hoped this case would be over this evening and he could spend more time on Hermione and not hunting a murderer.

"Ladies I think I say this for all of the men here, you all look absolutely breathtaking."

Marcus Wilson said to the four women, "Now shall we go and catch the culprit."

Once at the ministry Harry and Severus made sure all the aurors were at their stations and ready. Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived early as well flanked by their sons Fred, George and Charlie as well as the assigned aurors. Arthur was introduced to the team members and smiled when he saw his daughter and Hermione.

"My, don't all of you young ladies look stunning." He said and gave his daughter an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Hermione had to laugh when she saw the glares on Remus and Sirius's faces. The Weasley twins and Charlie became very charming in front of Gabrielle and Victoria. Harry went over to them and whispered something in their ears and the three men suddenly became very disinterested in the two ladies.

"Hermione love you look incredible this evening." Fred said.

"Yes I can't wait to see old Ron's reaction not to mention the pink powder-puff he married." George added giving Hermione an appraising look.

"Boys remember what Harry said; all the women are spoken for, our dear former Professor looks like he's ready to hex you." Charlie warned laughing when the twins blanched.

Fred sighed, "All the good ones are taken by the marauders and super spy. Well George we'll just have to prowl the gala for some lovely companionship tonight, I wonder if the lovely Miss Lovegood will be here this evening."

Hermione shook her head at their antics and felt a change in the room immediately. People were arriving. She turned to see another redhead enter the ballroom with a pretty but overly made up blonde on his arm. She knew he would be here of course and any feelings she had for him were long and gone but she had been insulted in front of an entire room full of peers and she had hurt. At the same moment Ron spotted her, Hermione felt strong hands grip her shoulder.

"Are you alright love?" Severus whispered in her ear and she shivered from his breath on her neck.

"I am now." She said and turned to look at him. "You Mr. Snape look rather dashing this evening."

He laughed, "Everyone looks good in a tuxedo Hermione, you however look completely ravishing."

"Hmm and I'm hoping to be ravished by you soon Mr. Snape." She winked at him and made her way over to greet the Muggle prime minister and his wife who had just arrived.

Harry had just spoken to an Auror and then reported to Severus that Gordon Parks is still at home but his mother had left the house earlier and was being followed by one of the aurors. He saw her enter an apartment building and watched as a young woman let her into her flat. Severus then told Harry to have the aurors look for anyone drinking from a flask; he reiterated his concern about someone using polyjuice.

The gala was not suppose to officially start until eight but Severus wanted both ministers and Arthur there early so they could make them aware of the security measures taking place. Most of the team members were stationed on the outskirts of the room. Remus and Gabrielle were talking to Kingsley but Severus knew they were aware of everything going on around them. Victoria was with Sirius and they were chatting with the muggle PM, Harry and Severus were roaming the room while Marcus and Jake were staying very close to Arthur enjoying a conversation about everything muggle.

Hermione was mingling with both the magical and muggle guests but kept her eyes open for anything strange. Severus was about to join her when he heard the young Mrs. Weasley send a jibe Hermione's way about being dateless at the gala. Severus smirked when Hermione said she was here with Severus Snape and enjoyed the look of abject horror on their faces. He then scowled when another blonde menace entered the ballroom and ogled Hermione; he had to remind himself that the other man was with his present partner, Blaise Zabini.

"Good God Granger you could turn a gay man straight in that dress. You look gorgeous." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and then nodded to Ron and Lavender trying not to sneer, he then spotted his godfather. "Severus it's good to see you, father said you paid him an earlier visit this week."

"Draco, Mr. Zabini, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said hello to everyone present and then put a possessive arm around Hermione's waist.

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Ron and Lavender excused themselves to go and say hello to his parents. Blaise shook his head commenting on how Lavenders choice of color clashed with Ron's vivid hair. They all laughed.

By eight the ballroom was packed and Severus became anxious. The aurors stationed at the homes of the suspects reported once again that both men were at home. Mrs. Parks had not returned and she had not been spotted by any of the men stationed at the entry points. Promptly at fifteen minutes past eight the first course was being served and everyone had taken their seats. Marcus and Jake were sitting at the Weasley table thoroughly enjoying the twin's antics.

Hogwarts house elves had prepared the food for the gala and the plates magically appeared on the tables much like they did at the school. This way Severus knew the food was not tampered with. He couldn't say the same thing for the drinks because the bar staff were all hired from a wizarding agency, there were aurors at all of the bars watching as the drinks were made. Severus was not taking any chances though; there were bezoars and potions available in case of poisoning.

It wasn't until the third course was served that it happened. A woman in her early twenties was serving drinks to the Weasley table and handed Arthur a Firewhiskey. Severus watched from the next table as the waitress stood to watch Arthur take a drink. Not taking any chances the former potions master quickly stood and knocked into the back of Arthur causing the man to spill his drink.

"Sorry Arthur I lost my balance." Knowing full well that Severus Snape would not lose his balance the redheaded patriarch went on alert. The waitress turned a shade of red and then reached into her hair grabbing what was holding it up; it looked like an ice pick. Before she could stab Arthur, before she could turn to run she found herself at the wrong end of four guns and several wands. The woman dropped the ice pick and fainted.

"Well that was anti climatic. Who is she?" Jake asked.

"We'll soon find out." Severus said and pulled a vial out of his pocket. "This is the antidote for polyjuice potion; if this young woman is not under the influence of the potion the antidote will not affect her."

They all watched as Severus administered the antidote to the woman, the rest of the guests at the ball were told that a waitress fainted and was being administered to. Harry had conjured a screen to keep prying eyes away and stationed two guards at the screen. As the antidote began to work they watched as the woman's appearance changed. Instead of looking into the eyes of an angry young man they were looking at a woman in her fifties.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda Parks woke to see black eyes boring into her. She looked at the rest of the face and blanched when she saw it was Severus Snape staring at her. They had moved her to a back room that had been used for storage. She was sitting on a chair and bound. Harry and Jake were there also.

"Now Mrs. Parks you can simply confess to the recent murders or I can administer veritaserum with the approval of the head Auror and minister. What will it be?" Severus asked calmly.

"Go to hell muggle lover."

Severus smirked, "Well yes actually I have been but find myself more interested in a muggleborn recently. Why? Why did you kill all those people and attempt to kill Arthur Weasley?" After he had administered the antidote to polyjuice he examined the liquid in Arthurs glass, it was Firewhiskey, laced with arsenic. The hair decoration was not an ice pick but a knitting needle that was sharpened.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Then perhaps you will talk to your husband and son, they are here. We sent aurors to bring them to the gala. Oh and the young woman you impersonated is fine, she is also here. Aurors were sent to Miss Howells home and found her bound and gagged. Imagine her co workers surprise when Amanda Howell turned into you." Severus looked at Harry who nodded and went to bring the woman's husband and son into the room.

Stefan Parks had seen better days; the man looked like he had been in shock. His son was just as shocked but also looked angry.

"Mother please say they are wrong, say that you did not do this." Gordon begged her.

Miranda just stared at him.

"Miranda please, did you do this?" Stefan asked.

"You idiot man, this is all your fault, if you had not been caught I would still have my place in society." She answered with venom dripping from her mouth.

"Miranda you know why I had to do it, it was wrong yes but we were deep in debt. Gordon was going to marry Tolliver's daughter and we needed money, the lifestyle you liked was expensive. We were going to be ruined financially."

"Gordon was going to marry into money Stefan, we would have been fine. If it wasn't for that muggle loving idiot Briggs we would have been fine. He just had to expand to the muggle market and he had to give them the best product along with that French woman and that Stokes man. They all created those products that Briggs sold to the muggles. He should have cared that much for his own kind." Miranda ranted.

"So you killed him mother? You killed him and the others because you lost your social status? I lost the woman I loved, who I thought loved me. It wasn't until I met Amanda that I realized what love and acceptance is. She's helping me move on, and you nearly ruined that for me by attacking her." Gordon felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see Amanda Howell. She gave him a small encouraging smile.

"I can see you shooting Stokes, and stabbing Madame LeCarre but how did you strangle Briggs, he was much larger than you?" Jake asked.

"I surprised him with a body bind and then strangled him. After he died I released the bind." Severus could not get over how cold she was when she was explaining how she took a man's life.

"Oh Miranda what have you done?" Stefan Parks collapsed in a chair and his son and Amanda Howell went to comfort him.

"Mrs. Parks you are under arrest for the murders of Alton Briggs, Nathan Stokes, Olivia LeCarre, and Gilbert Stills, and the attempted murder of Arthur Weasley." Harry officially had aurors take Mrs. Parks to the holding cells until morning when she would be moved to Azkaban to await her trial.

Stefan Parks lowered his face in his hands, he was distraught and then said "I drove her to murder."

"No father you didn't, she is insane. You were forced to do what you did because of her extravagance. What you did was wrong but you are not responsible for her madness."

Gordon parks then turned to Severus, "When can I take my father home?"

Severus told him he could go now and asked two aurors to take them there. He, Harry and Jake then returned to the ballroom where the gala was in full swing. Severus allowed Harry and Jake to regale the others with the story; he walked right up to Hermione and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"How much longer until we can make our leave?" Severus asked her nuzzling her neck.

Hermione giggled, "Severus you missed the main course, aren't you hungry?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Not for food love but I suppose I may need sustenance to perform the way I would like tonight so maybe we'll stay a little longer."

Oh god Hermione thought; her mind was wandering to all kinds of possibilities.

"Your dinner is under stasis, go and eat. Harry and Jake are already there." She said pointing towards their table.

Severus, Harry and Jake ate their dinner while everyone else was having dessert. The gala was almost over and a crisis was diverted. All Severus wanted was to get out of there before the press got wind of the capture. He'll answer their questions when he was ready, and he wasn't going to be ready until Monday because he had plans for tonight and all day tomorrow. He leaned close to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready to leave when you are love. I have a surprise for you."

Her curiosity peaked Hermione smiled and said she was ready. They said their good nights and when Harry said see you at home; Severus answered, "Not tonight," and then escorted Hermione out of the ballroom.

Hermione wondered what he meant by that statement and was more confused when he took the muggle exit to leave the ministry.

"Severus, where are we going?"

"Home," was all he said.

"You said we weren't going home tonight, Severus Snape what is going on?" She stopped and looked at him and squealed when he pulled her close to him. They were in a hallway that linked the two ministries for the night. Aurors were at the door and trying to ignore the couple.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" She asked.

"You little know-it-all just do it. Close. Your. Eyes."

She huffed and then closed her eyes and felt the familiar pull of apparition. When the spinning stopped he chuckled and told her she could open her eyes. They were in his living room, his newly furnished living room.

"When did you do this?"

"This morning when I said I had things to take care of. Most of the furniture I had shrunken from my apartment in the states. I had to buy a few things. It's not done but it is functional."

"Did you furnish all the rooms Severus?" She asked and headed for the bedroom door.

Hermione almost made it to the door when strong arms picked her up bridal style, "Allow me."

He opened the door wandlessly and Hermione gasped when she saw the room. The furniture was in dark cherry. There was a large four poster bed draped in green and silver. There were candles lit on the fireplace. An ice bucket was next to the bed and champagne was chilling, Hermione assumed there was a stasis charm on the ice. There was also a tray of strawberries on the bedside table. Severus dropped her on the bed and smirked.

"You look like an early Christmas gift," referring to her red dress against the green bed clothes.

"Are you going to unwrap me?"

He kneeled on the bed and crawled over her, "With pleasure."

"You know it's only been a week." She said looking into his eyes.

"Are we moving too fast? We can wait if you want to." he sounded worried.

"No Severus, this feels right. I meant it has only been a week and I'm falling for you."

"Well you did say you are a woman who knows what she wants. So what do you want now Hermione?"

"I want you to unwrap me."

"With pleasure," He started kissing her. He lay on his back and pulled her on top of him and reached behind her for the dresses zipper and then pulled it down. He then rolled her over and began trailing kisses down to her jaw, then her neck, and subsequently each patch of skin he revealed as he lowered the bodice of her gown. She was not wearing a bra and he gave her breasts immediate attention.

Hermione arched her back when Severus took a rosy nipple in his hot mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as his tongue licked and sucked on the bud while his hand was kneading the other breast. He looked up at her after hearing her moan and smirked. He then began lowering the dress more and paid attention to the valley between her breasts, the area just below them and eventually her navel. He breathed in her arousal and groaned when he lowered the dress even more to reveal the red lace of her knickers. He stroked her through the lace and enjoyed the moans she was making. He then removed her knickers and tasted her essence for the first time.

Hermione had never felt anything as incredible as the stroke of Severus's tongue. He did everything right, with his mouth and his fingers he brought her to the most satisfying orgasm she had ever had. She lay there coming down from that high to find him undressing at the side of the bed. She knew he had a fit body but what she saw made her lick her lips, she saw him glance at the champagne.

"Later we'll play; right now I need to feel you around me." He simply stated and then joined her again on the bed where he covered her with his body and swiftly entered her. Hermione couldn't even think anymore, the sensations she was feeling were indescribable. Never had sex felt like this, this was beyond anything she could imagine. Her entire body was on fire, her skin sensitive to his touch.

He had wanted to make love to her slowly but his need for her was too much. He kissed her as he found the right rhythm, using her moans to guide him. When he felt her tighten around him he knew he could let himself go, together they came yelling each other's name.

Breathing heavily he rolled onto his back bringing her with him. She snuggled into his arms and looked into his dark eyes.

"Rest love because I am not done with you yet, I have plans for that champagne." He said smiling wickedly.

All she could do was grin; this was going to be a long but satisfying night.


	10. Chapter 10

_I am so sorry for the long wait. I wanted to finish this sooner but life sort of took over and got in the way. I took a trip down to Florida and visited the Magical World of Harry Potter and it was fabulous. If any of you go, try the frozen butterbeer and eat at The Three Broomsticks. I'm not sure who was more excited to be there, me or my two nephews. Anyway this is the end of the story. I may write another mystery for Severus to solve with his new team ala Criminal Minds but I have another idea floating around my mind. This has been a stressful year for me and writing has helped me relax and escape for a while. Thank you for all of the reviews._

The sun shone into the bedroom waking its occupants. Hermione grinned when she looked into Severus's sleepy eyes. Her companion said nothing but only raised his hand and wandlessly closed the drapes and pulled her closer to his body. He told her he wasn't letting her out of his bed all day and he meant it. Hermione just snuggled into his embrace and fell back to sleep. It was a little later when she woke to his lips on her neck and his hands doing amazing things to her body. Hermione shouted out her orgasm and then reciprocated the attention her lover gave her.

Hours later Severus had to let Hermione out of bed due to her body's needs and the endless grumbling of his stomach. While she saw to her needs he looked in the kitchen and found the supplies he had the house elves bring when they brought Hermione's clothes. By the time she walked into the kitchen Hermione found a very late breakfast waiting for her.

"I found my bathrobe in the loo, any idea how it got there?" She asked as he pulled her chair out for her.

"The same way some of your clothes are in my closet and the cupboards are full, very helpful house elves."

"You certainly were busy yesterday, furnishing a new flat, enlisting the help of house elves and catching a serial killer all in day."

"Don't forget seducing a very beautiful woman into my bed and ravishing her." He smirked at her blush.

"That my dear Severus did not take much work as far as I can remember."

He was about to say something when an owl tapped at the window. Hermione recognized it as Harry's owl and Severus opened the window to let him in. He took the envelope from his foot and fed him a piece of bacon.

Severus scowled as he read the note, Harry apologized ahead of time but Severus was needed at the ministry to complete a report to be brought in front of the Wizengamot Monday morning. Kingsley wanted everything wrapped up nice and tight so he could propose the development of a new department at the ministry, the MWBI or Muggle Wizard Bureau of Investigation. He was hoping Severus would agree to head up the unit and build his team with both muggles and wizards.

Severus looked at Hermione apologetically and showed her the letter. "I'm sorry love but we have to cut our time together short."

Hermione just smiled and kissed him, "It's ok, I'll just go get dressed and meet you at Grimmauld later."

She was about to go back to the bedroom when he pulled her back into his arms. "Next weekend is ours love, we will have an undisturbed two days if I have to put up wards to keep even owls away."

An hour later Severus was at the ministry working on the report and Hermione was at Grimmauld place being interrogated by Ginny and the other women. Victoria was pleased her cousin was in a relationship with Hermione but chose to seek out Sirius when Ginny asked more personal questions.

At the ministry Severus and Harry were done with the report and were waiting for Kingsley to approve it. Harry looked at Severus and approached the subject that was weighing on his mind since last night.

"Severus please don't take this as intrusive but as Hermione's best friend I want to know your full intentions."

Severus looked at his former student; he knew full well the extent of Harry and Hermione's relationship. They loved each other as siblings. He did not resent Harry's question, he answered it.

"My relationship with Hermione is private but I will tell you that I will never intentionally hurt her. I am looking for the long term with Hermione."

Harry smiled, "That's what I thought you would say but you have to understand I have to act the protective brother, she is my family. After what Ron did to her I vowed never to let another man treat her that way."

"Weasley was an idiot. Hermione is a warm, loving, passionate woman and his loss is definitely my gain. I don't know where we are headed but I can tell you that she will be cherished everyday that we are together."

Severus was a man of his words. The relationship between Severus and Hermione grew and blossomed. When he returned to the States for his cousins wedding she accompanied him. His family accepted her with open arms and his aunts were thrilled that Severus had found someone he cared for.

Hermione's parents were just as thrilled to meet Severus. He was the complete opposite of Ron and for that they were grateful. The age difference concerned them at first but after careful deliberation they saw that an older man was a good fit for Hermione.

A year after Severus had returned to England he was heading the new department Kingsley had set up, he had a modern flat in Muggle London, a close knit group of friends and a very sexy live in girlfriend. He was about to make that relationship much more permanent.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Severus and Hermione were out in Muggle London enjoying the beautiful spring day. They had just had lunch at his favorite place for fish and chips just like they did that first date. They walked for a bit and stopped at the same bench they sat on a year ago when they shared their first kiss. Only this time instead of sitting next to her Severus bent down on one knee, took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione this last year has been amazing for me. I never thought I would find the right woman I could settle down with. That was before I came back to England, before I fell in love with you. Every moment we spend together is precious; I want to share the rest of my life with you. Hermione, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's heart was beating so hard she could hear the pounding in her ears. The words were stuck in her throat and all she could do was nod her head as the tears of joy flowed freely down her face. Severus placed the diamond solitaire on her finger and took her in his arms. It was a few minutes before she could speak but when she did all she could say was, "I love you."

"I love you too Hermione, more than I have ever loved or cared for anyone."

Three months later in a ceremony attended by all of their family and friends Severus and Hermione took their vows and promised to love and honor each other for the rest of their lives. Their marriage was filled with love, friendship, respect and passion and Hermione felt cherished every day.


End file.
